In This Life
by blackend
Summary: When Chase's old flame comes back into his life thing could get complicated... Horrible summary but take a look. Set in season 3. ChasexOFC
1. Memory

**In This Life**

**Chapter 1: Memory**

_There is a famous saying: "If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." -Anon._

* * *

"What about you Chase?" Foreman asked, he had obviously had too much to drink.

Chase looked at his drunk coworker. "What was the question?" He hadn't been paying attention to the game. It was initially Cameron's idea. At first, it was a game of twenty questions, but now it was a drinking game of personal questions. Chase wasn't keen on playing either game.

"Have you ever been in love?"

He did not even have to think about it. It was an easy question. "Yes." He had been in love, as in the real stuff, a total of once and it had been the best time in his life.

Both his coworkers looked at him surprised and curious. They knew Chase to be a playboy, and playboys do not fall in love. They roam, find someone for a time, and then move on.

"Who was she?" Cameron asked.

"Just a girl I dated in college."

"Just a girl?" Foreman asked. Something in the way Chase spoke it did not add up. If it were 'just a girl,' his tone would have been different.

"Okay, she was more than just a girl. She was amazing and…" Cameron and Foreman were stunned by how Chase's face had suddenly lit up. This was a foreign Chase. "To be completely honest she was possibly the love of my life."

"I'm surprised you two aren't married."

"So am I." Chase muttered so quietly that no one else heard him. "I'm going to go. I'll see you two on Monday." He had already shared too much and was not in the mood for sharing more.

* * *

Foreman's question got Chase thinking about the love of his life, Kate. Robert was only a boy when he first met Kate but it wasn't until college that he really knew her.

Chase grew up the street from Kate and her brother Peter. Peter and Robert were instantly friends, since their interests were the same. When they were younger, Kate was just Peter's annoying sister. Peter was six months older than him and Kate was six months younger than Robert.

In college, Chase had noticed Kate. It was hard not to. She was pretty. Puberty had been nice transforming her from a scrawny and gangly thing to a tall slender woman. He also noticed her in his organic chemistry class. Along with being pretty, she was also smart. She was almost the perfect girl, expect for one thing. She was Peter's sister, meaning hands off. As a result, Chase forgot about pursuing her. They could be friends, but nothing more. Plus, in the beginning they had annoyed each other.

_Many years ago…_Kate walked into one of the labs on campus to work on an Organic Chemisrt lab, when she saw Robert sitting and working on a problem. She inwardly groaned. Every since they were little he had annoyed her. _What was he trying to do now, make up for being a slacker and jock? _Robert looked up and acknowledged she was there, but went back to his work.

Kate gathered the last of the chemicals she needed for the experiment and started to mix and pour. She didn't notice that Robert was looking at her. He had seen her at a few parties, but not many. She studied more than anything else. Around campus, he had seen her laughing with friends or studying in spare time. Robert didn't know why but he could not help but watch her. He came back to reality and started to work on the problem in front of him

Over the next few weeks, Kate saw Robert studying and working on assignments. _What was with that?_ This wasn't the same Robert Chase she had grown up knowing, but she had never wanted to get to know him. She was never friends with him like her brother, Peter, was. Then again, she hadn't really seen him since his mother had died and Robert moved to live with his father.

Walking into the lab and finding Robert studying had become a normal pattern after a few weeks. The silence had started to bother Kate a while back but she hadn't said anything. She walked over to the table where he was working and put her bag down. Robert looked up at her a little surprised.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No, go ahead." He moved some of his books to make room.

"So, why do you want to be a doctor? I thought you hated medicine." Kate asked getting right to the point.

Robert looked at her. "You're moving a little fast to the point. What happened to hello?"

"Hello. Now answer the question."

"No." It was none of her business. He found her abrasive attitude intrusive and he did not appreciate people who could not mind their own business.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I don't have to answer to you." He said straight out hoping that she would back off.

"Fine."

As a result, they sat there, working in silence. "That was what the priests in the seminary, thought I should do it since I like science. I just don't want to turn into a doctor like my father." Robert said in mutter looking down at his work. He did not know why he told Kate that. It more than anything slipped out.

Kate starred at Robert stunned. She placed her hand on his. "Robert, there is no way you'll turn into your father. You care about people too much." Kate knew all about Rowan Chase, but so did the whole country. He was a great doctor and person in the public's eye. Kate knew the truth. She knew how self-centered the man really was.

He looked up at her. He had not been expecting that. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled, squeezed his hand, and then removed her hand. "Seminary I thought you went to live with your dad?" Kate asked with a doubtful smile.

"I did, until the _wife_ started to complain. Apparently, the seminary is a boarding school to my father."

"Ouch. Well, at least you didn't really think about becoming a priest." The mental image of Robert as a priest was funny and disturbing.

"Um, I did for awhile." Chase said shyly. He hadn't told many people about his almost conversion to the cloth. Robert was just happy he had seen the light now and not years later down the road when he was ordained.

Kate laughed in disbelief. This certainly wasn't the same Robert Chase she had grown up living down the street from. Something about him was different. Kate couldn't tell just yet what it was but she liked it.

They went about things slow, neither realizing that they were falling in love with each other. First, they became friends just as so many who fall in love do. They were sitting in the lab working on the latest lab that had been assigned. Kate was laughing at one of Robert's jokes when her friend Julie came into the lab.

"Ah, here you are in this…" She looked around the lab. Robert looked at Julie holding back a laugh. "Well, this place. Anyways, I'm stealing you." She came over to Kate and started gathering up Kate's stuff.

"What?" Kate asked with a partial laugh.

"P-A-R-T-Y."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Julie, thank you for the invitation, but I have to study."

Julie sighed. "Kate…Please. Pretty please."

"Oh no, don't whine."

"That's not whining. This is: _Come on Barbie. Let's go party._" Chase couldn't help but burst out laughing. Julie took that as a sign. "See, even he thinks that was a good attempt. Please Kate, come to this one party and then I will leave you alone for the rest of the semester."

"Is that a promise?" Kate asked. Kate loved Julie's company but she admitted that it would been nice to have more time to study without Julie constantly bothering her.

"Yes, it is a promise."

"Okay, I'll go to the party with you." She looked at Chase. "Can we pick this up tomorrow?"

"Sure." Chase said.

Julie noticed the way that Kate and Robert looked at each other. She decided to play the perfect card. "Hey Rob, if you are interested you could come to the party to."

"Uh, I don't know." He had never been one for parties.

"No, you should come. Take the night off." Kate said.

"I might drop by." He was surprised that she wanted him to come.

"Good." Kate did not know why but she was suddenly conscious at how Robert was looking at her. "I'll see you there then." Kate started to head towards the door. The possibility about how her feelings for Robert might be more that friendship was hitting her.

"The party is at 16 Frankford Lane." Julie said as she followed Kate out of the lab.

At the party, Chase looked everywhere for Kate. He finally found her talking to a guy who clearly did not get that she was not interested. He decided to help her out. He went up behind Kate and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey Babe. Sorry I am so late."

Kate leaned her back into Chase's chest and tilted her face to the side. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. You're late."

"It wasn't my fault, honestly."

"If it wasn't your fault, whose was it?" Seeing Kate was already involved, the guy left.

"He's gone." Chase said, releasing his grip on Kate.

Kate turned to face him. "Thanks for that."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, do you come to many of these things?"

Chase shrugged his shoulders. He had never been a party animal. He went to a few, but mostly avoided them. In the past, he had to deal with his mother's party behavior so he was turned off to parties. "No. I've been to a couple, but not many. I take it that you don't like to P-A-R-T-Y." Chase said.

Kate slightly laughed. "No, not really. I go to a few every once and awhile, but warm beer just doesn't interest me. I'm a brain. I basically live in the lab."

"I don't think that's true. I've seen you around campus with your friends laughing and such."

"You watch me? You aren't going to turn into a stalker are you?" She found it interesting that he watched her.

"No! Peter told me to keep an eye out for you." He wasn't going to tell her that he couldn't help, but watch her when he got the chance. Anyways, it was true that Peter wanted him to keep an eye on her.

"Nice cover." She was slightly sad that he was only watching her because of her brother.

"Thank you. I'm going to get a drink, do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm good." She said showing the can of soda in her hand.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Where am I going to go?" Kate muttered as she waited for Robert to come back. There were only two places to go. Upstairs where she had no intention of going and outside where everyone else was probably going to pass out soon. Chase came back a few moments later with a soda in hand. "Do you want to get out of here?" Kate asked. Chase looked at her uncertain but nodded his head. "Good."

* * *

"Uh, Kate what are we going?" Chase asked as Kate led the way on their walk.

"Don't know. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Okay," He was up for being spontaneous. Kate walked into a park that they were passing and over to the swing set. "I can't remember the last time I was on a swing." Chase said as he sat in the swing next to Kate.

They sat on the swings in an uncomfortable silence. Chase attempted to say anything, but nothing came to mind. Finally, Kate spoke. "Why is it the moment we get out of the lab we can't say anything to each other?"

"I have a theory, but it's not a good one."

"What is it?" Kate asked, looking at Chase.

He looked at her. "That I lied." Kate looked confused. "Yes, your brother told me to keep an eye out for you, but I..."

Kate didn't need to hear him say it. She already knew that he had lied to her. "Robert."

"I probably shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I'm going to…"

Chase was slightly taken aback by the fact that Kate's lips were pressed against his, but he didn't pull back. He kissed her back. He didn't even think about how complicated things were going to get.

That was then, but now things were different.

* * *

**A/N: First off, it is so nice to be writing for House M.D. again. I've missed it way TOO much. Secondly, this idea has been in my head since season 3 and I finally cracked. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. House belongs to a big mean FOX. All lyrics mentioned belong to producers and artists. **


	2. Less Than Strangers

**Chapter 2: Less Than Strangers**

"_We'll fast-forward to a few years later. No one knows except the both of us. And I have honored your request for silence." ~Hands Clean, Alanis Morissette_

* * *

"What is this?" House asked placing a piece of paper on Cuddy's desk.

Cuddy looked up at House annoyed, took the paper, and said. "It says: you have a new fellow, Dr. Katherine Harker, working for you."

"I already have a team." House said and turned to leave.

"_Oh no you don't."_ Cuddy thought before saying; "I told you about this months ago and I reminded you last week."

"It must have slipped my mind. Plus, I don't really listen to you."

"Dr. Harker's contract starts today. What do you want me to say?"

"How about, goodbye. You're a people person you'll figure it out."

"Why don't you give her a chance? Here look at the application, she has excellent credentials."

House skimmed over the application. It was impressive but he would not show it. "Fine, but only for one month. Then she's gone." He turned to go out the door.

"Six months."

House stopped and slowly turned. "What?"

"It's part of the original contract." Cuddy said.

"One month."

"It's not a negation."

"Then find a different department for her."

"You owe me." Cuddy said. They were the magic words. House knew that he owed everything to Cuddy. She had lied on the stand for him.

"Fine, but only for six months and then she is gone."

"We'll see."

"Where is she?"

"In the clinic."

"You are giving me a sick doctor. What's next a zombie?"

"She's not sick. She's a doctor who works here. She was getting acquainted with the facility."

"Uh huh…" House walked out into the clinic and watched the occupants. He looked through the unfamiliar faces trying to pick out the new doctor. He found Dr. Harker talking to Nurse Brenda probably going over the clinic's procedures. House got up and leaned against the wall watching Dr. Harker. "You are way too cute to be a doctor."

Dr. Harker looked at House. "Dr. House I presume. You certainly live up to your reputation." She said with a thick Australian accent.

"I use a sock." House said with a smirk trying to see what could possibly set off his new fellow. "Great another Brit! Cuddy neglected to mention that."

"I'm not British, but I am sure you already know that. Do you need me upstairs or in the clinic today?"

"Are you trying to suck up or just annoyingly dedicated to the job?" She refused to answer the question but waited for a reply. "Since you already found a calling here you can stay."

"Thank you." Dr. Harker picked up a file and got to work.

House shook his head and went back to his office where Cameron and Foreman were looking over their latest case. He went over to the white board and looked over the symptoms. Chase came in and handed House the x-ray. "You might want to see this." On the x-ray was a dark spot. "It's not a shadow. I double checked."

"Are you sure? You should have tripled checked." Chase waited patiently for House to somewhat stop acting like a child, if that was possible. "Fine. Kangaroo you did not make a mistake. What do you see?"

"Maybe it's a legion or growth." Chase suggested.

"No! See, that why I never tell you good job it ruins you. Cameron?"

"It's a legion House."

House sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go get a biopsy. By the way, you have new fellow." Everyone stopped and looked at House. "She cute too. Don't worry Cameron you're still pretty. Her only fault is that she speaks funny like Chase."

"When will she start working?" Foreman asked.

"Oh, she's downstairs something about being committed to the clinic."

"You did not think of introducing us to are new fellow coworker."

"Now that something I'd expect to hear out of Cameron or Chase's mouth not yours." Realizing that Chase had yet to say anything on the subject, House asked. "What? No opinion Chase."

"She has a clotting disorder." Chase said.

"She did not mention anything, but then again it was only for a moment."

"Not the newbie the patient." Chase said before heading for the hall. "Never mind."

"Get Cuddy's approval." House shouted after Chase.

Chase stopped and turned. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Chase left the conference room rather confused and went down to Cuddy's office. After getting approval, Chase was coming out of Cuddy's office when he saw her and caught his breath.

She was in the clinic completing paper work in a patient's file before putting it in a pile for the nurses to process. It was so strange and somehow comforting to see her. This was complete irony if he had ever encountered it.

Cuddy notice Chasse watching Dr. Harker. "Was there something else you needed Dr. Chase?"

Chase looked back at Cuddy. "When did Dr. Harker start working here?"

"She's House's new fellow." Chase looked at Cuddy shocked. "I'll take it that House did not tell you." Cuddy stood up and walked over to where Chase was standing. "She's pretty. How do you two know each other?"

"We grew up together."

Cuddy smiled to herself she doubted that was all. The way Chase looked at her…Well, it was like a boy looking at a girl for the first time and realizing she didn't have cooties. "You should ask her to help you with the testing. In fact, why don't you tell her I told her to?"

Chase looked at her with a grin. "Dr. Cuddy, what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to let two friends catch up."

Chase shook his head and walked out of Cuddy's office. She had a terrible poker face. He went over the exam room where Dr. Harker was. The door opened and out came a patient with a script. Dr. Harker stopped as she saw Chase standing in the doorway. "Hi Kate."

Dr. Harker stood looking at the person in front of her. She felt the blood rush from her face. It was like seeing a ghost. She quickly covered with an act as she said, "Hi Robert."

He could tell by her reaction that she was surprised to see him just as he had been. "You look good." He couldn't think of anything else to say in such an awkward situation.

"You to." Kate slowly said. She was still trying to process seeing him.

"House has a case and Cuddy said you were free to help with testing. I guess she was wrong." Chase blurted out. "I'll go. Sorry to have bothered you."

"No. I am free." Kate said. She did not know why she agreed to go but she did.

"Okay," Chase said rather stunned.

Shortly after the tense reunion in the clinic, they were running a test on the patient in silence. They were both unsure of how to act around of each other, as they were both equally confused by their emotions.

Kate was the first to speak. The patient was asleep so it was safe to have a conversation without a fear of being heard. "So, it's agreed that we don't tell anyone about us?"

Robert knew what she was talking about but was going to play with her. "Us?" He asked with a blank stare

"You know what I mean." He continued to stare at her blankly. "Us. You know when…when we were involved."

"Oh, that." He smiled. "Yeah I think it should stay between us. If you know what I mean." By this time, he was grinning from ear to ear. Kate playfully slapped his shoulder. "Why are you even worried about that? You know me. I'm not going to say anything."

"Things get out. A hospital is never a safe place to keep secrets."

"Last time I checked, what we had wasn't a secret."

"Back home it wasn't but here it's history and that never seems to stay silent. It has a way of always sneaking back up."

Chase laughed. "Unfortunately, that is so true." He could just see House digging up everything. He totally agreed that Kate and he should keep their past to themselves. "We will tell them the truth: we're old family friends."

"Okay, I can buy that." Kate said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chase asked after a moment.

"Sure," Kate said. She could tell that it was a sensitive subject.

"Why are you here?"

"I work here."

"No I mean: here."

"Robert, I did not come here for you. It's been years." Kate said. She did not believe that Chase could still think that way. Or think that she was that desperate.

"Okay, I just wanted to check."

"Don't worry, I'm over you." The way Kate said that, it stung Chase. Sure, they had moved on but she did not need to be harsh about it. It was not as if their breakup was something simple and small. They had both lost something.

* * *

The puzzle was solved once more and the case finished. House watched Dr. Harker as she finished up the discharge forms for the patient. He thought about how she had interacted so easily with Chase. "How long have you two know each other?" House asked Chase and Kate as they sat in the conference room.

"Robert and my brother Peter were best friends growing up. My family lived down the street from the Chases until we moved." Kate said. "So a while." When House continued to look at Kate she asked: "Did you want something else?"

"Nope." House said.

"Okay," Kate said as she completed her paperwork. "If were done with twenty questions for now, I'm going to go give this to the patient." Since there were no questions, Kate left the conference room.

Once Kate was out of the room, House turned to Chase and asked. "So how long were you doing her?"

"She's my best friend's sister meaning she was and still is off limits. Didn't you ever learn that one?" Chase asked avoiding the question.

"I'm going to take that as awhile. Was it serious?"

Chase looked at House. "You misinterpreted what I said."

House was unsure of if Chase was telling the truth of lying. He was stuck but he still had more time to poke and prod. "If you say so." It was going to be a fun six months if not more.

* * *

Cameron and Foreman were the last ones in the office. Cameron sat looking over the case file even though it was complete. "What's wrong?" Foreman asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You are looking at a case file we've completed." He sat down across from Cameron.

"Do you think House was right?" She asked.

"About what?" Foreman was used to Cameron asking about House. It was often redundant however, he was happy that it wasn't about her recent break-up with Chase.

"Chase and Harker? It seems that there is something more. Think about it, the way Chase avoided that question."

"Cameron? Are you jealous?"

"No!!"

"I was just checking."

"I broke up with him. He's the desperate one with the whole: It's Tuesday." Foreman nodded his head. "I'm over him. He's the one who needs to move on."

"Okay, and no I don't think there is more going on between them. Even more, I don't care if they ever were or are involved." He noticed how Cameron's body slight tensed. "I doubt they are dating. She's only been here a week."

"I don't care."

"I know. See you later."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Chase asked Kate as she was walking out the door of the hospital.

"About what?" Kate asked in reply.

"About working here?"

"It's fine." Kate said. "House definitely lives up to the rumors."

"Yeah, he is an ass, but a genius."

"If you say so."

"Anything else? Don't worry I can keep my mouth shut."

"I know you can keep a secret, but there is nothing to report. I've only been here a week. Everything is still too new. I can't really say anything yet." Chase nodded his head. "What about you? Do you have an opinion that I should know about?"

Chase shrugged his shoulders. "I think that you'll like it here."

Kate smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Her cell rang. "Excuse me." She said as she answered it. "Hey Anna. How are you sweetie? Yeah… How is your daddy? Oh he does, okay put him on. I love you to. Hi Peter… I'm fine. How are you? Sure… Okay… No, I'll call her. Thanks. Give Liz my love. Okay bye." She hung up and looked at Chase. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just for a second I thought that you were a mom." Kate laughed at the comment. "Then I realized you were talking to Anna. How old is she now?"

Kate took a picture out of her wallet. It was a picture of, Anna, a little girl with black hair and brown eyes. "It's hard to believe but she is almost five now."

Chase nodded his head as he looked at the picture. Seeing a picture of Peter's daughter, Anna, made him think about how long he had been in the states. _Had it really been four years? _"Wow, I can't believe she's almost four. Time flies."

Kate took the picture and put it back. "That it does. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Rob."

"Night Kate." Chase watched as Kate walked towards her car. It was so strange and nice to see her again.

* * *

**A/N: Since there appears to be a little following I posted earlier than planned. However, I have finals this next week and will be busy. I am unsure of when the next chapter will be up. Also, the lyrics at the start of the chapter: I did this with a different story and I thought it would be fun to try on this. Think of it as a playlist for the story/chapter. Also, it can be a hint in telling you what to expect. As for the character of Kate: Think Kate Beckinsale with brown hair. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Your comments are always encouraging. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any music mentioned or House characters. **


	3. Bonding

**Chapter 3: Bonding**

"_There's a girl. She's close to me. Closer than you'd like to think. Dig up all the dirt you see. There's always more underneath." There's a Girl, The Ditty Bops_

_

* * *

_

"Morning." Kate said as she walked into the conference room. Chase was early and as usual joined by Foreman.

"Morning." Chase said as he looked up from his crossword. His sight lingered on Kate as she got coffee.

"Morning." Foreman said as he read the latest issue of _Time Magazine_.

"Where is Cameron?" Kate asked as she turned around and sat down at the table. She did not notice as Chase looked away from her and back to his crossword.

"She's on the way." Foreman said. Kate nodded. She had yet to really bond as a team member with Foreman or Cameron so there was a type of tension.

"Right." Kate muttered. She took a book out of her bag and started to read it. Chase looked up to see what Kate was reading.

"How many times have you read that now?"

Kate slightly blushed from embarrassment. "Am I not allowed to reread to a book?"

"A book yes, but _Anna Karenina_ is a different matter."

"It's Tolstoy."

"Exactly. It is not simple fun fiction. It's a spiritual autobiography."

"I like reading. It is relaxing to me. If I found crossword puzzles relaxing, I would do those. Plus, it's a better read than _War and Peace_."

"You read _War and Peace_? Why?" Foreman asked.

"I wanted to read it." Kate said.

"Yeah," House said as he walked into the conference room attaining everyone's attention. "Dr. Harker is clearly a brilliant, educated, and literate doctor."

"Why do I feel as though I am being mocked?" Kate asked.

"That's because you are being mocked." Chase said looking back at his crossword puzzle. "It's one of House's talents."

"I'm not mocking her kangaroo. I'm just pointing out that she has better taste than Foreman or Cameron with those self-help books."

"People actually read those?" Kate asked. House looked at her intrigued. "I've never read one. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Can I get back to my book now?" Without permission, Kate looked back at her book and started to read.

As if on cue, Cameron walked in and handed House a case. "Cuddy told me to give this to you."

House opened the file and looked it over. "As if she thinks she can find anything to intrigue…"

"I'll bite. What did she find?" Chase asked.

"A green blooded boy." House said as he looked deeper into the file.

"Blood is blue until it hits oxygen." Foreman said.

"I did not say blue. I said green." House said. "As in Vulcan green." Cameron looked at House confused. "Right you never watched _Star Trek_. You were too busy being a cheerleader in high school."

"What makes someone's blood green?" House asked as he went over to the white board.

"Isotope or chemicals left over in the body." Cameron suggested.

"No testing done lately but do a tox screen anyways."

"Drugs would fit." Kate said.

"Or a surplus of vitamins in the system." Chase said.

"The only thing that ever changes is skin color and it's usually yellow or orange from Vitamin C." Kate pointed out.

House looked at her and smiled. "Dr. Harker, since you agree with Doctor Cameron you can do a blood culture. Check amino acid levels as well."

"Foreman, get a medical history."

"What about me?" Chase asked.

"You are in the clinic." House said. "Now scoot."

Kate put on her doctor's coat and walked toward the lab. She was walking next to Cameron unsure of what to say. "So how long have you worked for House?"

"A little over three years." Cameron said. Cameron stopped and looked Dr. Harker over. She was pretty, slender, tall, brown hair, and hazel brown eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I don't think I understand you." Kate asked confused.

"Chase." Cameron said bluntly.

Kate laughed. "I'm a friend of Robert's nothing more. I haven't seen him in years and he was always closer with my brother if that means anything to you."

"Oh, so you don't have any plans of going out with him."

"No, I'm simply here for a job. I didn't even know this is where Robert was working" Kate said. She did not feel the need to mention that she was once involved with Robert. "If you felt I was here to steal away your boyfriend—"

"Chase and I aren't involved. I was just checking."

"Okay," Kate muttered. She started walking down the hall unsure of what she was feeling. All she knew was that she did not like it. She got the equipment for the testing and walked into the patient's room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Harker and this is Dr. Cameron." Kate said gesturing to Cameron.

The patient Jeff a nineteen-year-old boy, looked up at the two doctors. His skin was pale white, almost like snow. He was so pale that you could see his blood veins. His skin was like a clear membrane covering his body.

"How are you feeling Jeff?" Kate asked.

"Better." Jeff replied

"Dr. Cameron and I are going to take some blood and we need a urine sample."

"Go ahead." The boy put his arm out for Kate.

"Thanks." Kate took the blood sample while Cameron went to get urine sample from the catheter bag when Foreman came into the room. "This is Dr. Foreman he's going to ask you some questions. It's mostly daily routine stuff. It's nothing to worry about." Kate said seeing how worried the boy looked.

"Uh guys…" Cameron said as she raised the catheter bag with a brown fluid in it.

"That's bad isn't it?" The boy asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Excuse us." Kate said before her, Foreman, and Cameron walked out of the room. "His kidneys have stopped functioning. We need to get him on dialysis."

"I'll get the paper work." Cameron said.

Foreman looked at Kate. "Where are you going?" He asked her as she started walking towards the patient's room.

"I'm going to tell the patient what we are planning so it's easier for him to sign the papers for treatment." Foreman watched Kate. He was impressed. She was different in her care for patients than Cameron. Foreman was intrigued by Dr. Harker.

* * *

"I tested the blood." Kate said as she walked into the conference room. "The reason it's green is because there is an isotope floating around in his system. However, since his kidneys aren't working nothing is being filtered through his body."

"Where did the isotope come from?" House asked.

"There is no mention of recent testing or surgery." Cameron said.

"It's not something that could be inhaled."

"We're missing something." House said. "Harker, since you seem close to the patient go get a better history since Foreman was unable to. Foreman, go watch Harker work magic and learn. Clearly Black magic doesn't work."

Foreman followed Kate out the door and down the hall. "You don't really have to follow me. You can just hang outside the room." Kate said.

"Why would I do that?" Foreman asked.

"I just… Never mind."

"What is it?"

"From what I have observed, you don't take House's crap. So, I am just surprised that you are now."

"I'm interested in observing you."

"Why?"

"You're the new kid. You are always interesting." Foreman did not mention that he also was secretly keeping taps on Kate for Cameron. Anyways he did find Kate different and interesting.

Kate nodded her head and walked into the patient's room. After a long and through conversation, Kate finally had some answers. "Jeff has been losing body function over the last couple of months. It's lupus."

"It's not lupus." House said. "It's never lupus. Who is Jeff?"

"Jeff is the patient." Kate handed him Jeff's file. "I checked anyways."

House took the file, opened it, and read the data. "He has lupus…" House looked at Kate. "I could have you fired."

"If you were going to fire me, you would have already done it. Plus, testing leftover blood for lupus is a stupid reason to fire someone." Kate replied with a smile.

House chuckled to himself. _"Not bad."_ He thought. "Since Dr. Harker was a good girl scout and got a diagnosis let's figure out the underline problem."

"Wouldn't lupus be the underlining problem?" Cameron asked.

"Not necessarily." Kate said. "Lupus is what is making the body not function. However, he could be suffering from a simple virus which is making it worst."

"Well, we already have him on dialysis so that will clean out his blood." Chase said. "Why don't we put Jeff on general antibiotics and go from there?"

"Fine." House said. "In the meantime, Foreman and Harker will run gels to narrow down our search. Cameron and Chase can go break into the apartment."

* * *

"I'll take this room." Chase said as he walked into the living room of the small apartment.

"Sure." Cameron said. Chase started to look through a closet when he noticed Cameron watching him. "You are lingering."

"Sorry." Cameron said.

She was still lingering. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Chase asked standing up.

"You like Dr. Harker. I've seen the way you look at her."

Chase snorted. "Wow, that's low."

"Excuse me?" Cameron asked insulted.

"An old friend comes back into town and all of a sudden you start getting jealous of nothing."

"I'm not jealous!"

"For months you have been telling me to leave you alone. I did."

"So you are dating her?"

"No. Kate and I are not dating. Anyways, who I do and do not date is none of your business." He was more than annoyed now.

Cameron left the room. He had called her _Kate_ not Harker. Maybe they were not dating but he definitely had feelings for her. She was not jealous. She was happy that he had moved off her and onto someone else.

* * *

_Nineteen-year-old Chase watched Kate as she was studying in the library. She was not talking to him. They had been dating almost three months. So far it had been great. They had had their little spats, which was normal. However, this was different._

_Kate packed up her backpack and headed out of the library. Chase hurried to catch up to her. "Hi." He said when he caught up with her. Kate looked at him annoyed. He stopped Kate and turned her to face him. "Hey. Are you ever going to talk to me?"  
_

_Kate stopped and looked at him. She shrugged his hands off. "Don't you even care that we are fighting?"_

"_I did not know we were fighting." Chase said with wide eyes and an honest expression._

"_How could you not— You know what? Fine, forget it." She started to walk away._

_Chase grabbed her hand. "No. Wait," She turned and waited for him. "I'm sorry."_

"_What are you sorry for? You didn't even know we were fighting."_

"_I am sorry for whatever I did that pissed you off." She couldn't even look at him. Chase had a revelation. "It's because of the other day, when you said what you said; and I didn't say what I should have said back."_

"_You didn't have to say anything back… I know that you may not be ready. I'm just…hurt that you didn't say anything." She knew about his limitations with emotions because of his background._

"_Don't take it personal." He said in his kindest voice ever._

"_How am I supposed to take it, Robert? It's the first time I've ever…" She looked him the face. "It's the first time I've ever said that to someone I'm not related to." Yes, Kate had gone out with guys before Robert but she had never felt this strong about someone before._

"_I know."_

"_God! I said, I love you, and you… You looked at me like I was some kind of bug."_

_"A bug?" She gave him that look. "Sorry."_

"_It's bad enough that you didn't say anything back… Robert, I don't go around saying that kind of stuff. Do you know how hurt and humiliated I felt?"_

"_It just took me by surprise that's all."_

"_Me too."_

_He stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Kate, you are the longest relationship I've ever had. You are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend. I'm not sorry that I didn't say it back." She looked more hurt than before. "I did not want to say it then because I would only be saying it because you had. When I say it, I want it to really mean something." He said reassuring her that he was not trying to hurt her.  
_

"_So you don't…"_

_"I don't know yet. All that I do know is that I'm miserable when I don't get to see you smile. I'm even more miserable when I make you cry." He let his hand brush the side of her cheek. _

_Kate rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry too."_

_He wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to be sorry." He kissed her forehead. "You really love me?"  
_

"_Yes."_

_Chase couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed her with such a force that gave Kate a new hope that maybe he could say those three words someday._

* * *

_**A/N: S****orry for such a late post. Life has been crazy. I will be including flashbacks in the story. As a general rule they will be in** italics. **Anyways, I hope you are enjoying it.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Certain lines belong to: _Everwood_ and _Grey's Anatomy_. **


	4. Sparks Before Flames

**Chapter 4: Sparks Before Flames**

_"And even though the moment passed me by I still can't turn away. Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose got tossed along the way." __Name, The Goo Goo Dolls _

* * *

_Chase and Kate lay on his dorm room bed with their lips heavily dancing together. One of Chase's hands slipped down to Kate's knee and brought her leg up so it wrapped around his waist then that same hand traveled up her thigh and stopped at her waist. _

_His hands were not the only ones exploring. Kate had started out on Robert's back and was now on his chest. She had yet to explore below his waist. She put a hand on his waist and waited._

"_Are you okay?" Robert asked._

"_I'm fine." Kate said going back to kissing him. His hand moved up her waist to her chest. When Kate froze Chase removed his hand and sat up. "Sorry." Kate said as she scooted away. _

"_No, it was me. I crossed into territory we haven't talked about."_

"_My boobs are territory…" She grinned through a blush._

"_Blood rushing to the brain lack of vocabulary." They were both quiet for a long time. "We should probably talk about this."_

"_Probably…" She really didn't want to but it was going to come up again inevitably. _

"_So, in making out my hands will not go on your bra or panties." Chase said._

"_Okay and my hands won't go below your belt."_

_"They haven't as of yet." Chase reminded her and placed his hand under her chin. _

"_Right..." She blushed._

_Chase smiled. He loved being able to make Kate blush. He loved her innocent and occasionally naïve way of thinking. "Can I kiss you?"_

"_Please?" Kate wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and pulled him close. Before kissing him she said: "Your hands can go near the back of my bra, but no unclipping it."_

_"I wouldn't even dream of it." He smiled. "Anything else or can I get back to kissing you?"_

_She stopped him from kissing her once more. "I'm waiting to have sex until I know my future is set."_

_He froze and processed. He knew that Kate was a traditional Catholic so he should not have been surprised that she wasn't a believer in pre-marital sex. "Okay," He said._

"_You don't have problem with that?" Kate asked surprised. Chase always had a way of impressing Kate and changing her view of him for the better. _

"_Honey, I'm not going to stop loving you because you don't believe in sex before marriage. Guys who dump girls because they won't have sex are stupid and pathetic. Sex is more than just bodies connecting and pleasure. It's both a bonding and pro-creation experience at least according to the church."_

"_Someone paid attention in their theology class."_

_"It was Spirituality and Sexuality."_

"_That sounds so… wrong."_

"_It actually wasn't so bad as it sounds." His mouth offered her wet satisfaction._

__

"I'll have to take your word on that. You are really okay with us not having sex."

"Yes." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Just to be clear I don't want kids right now." He breathed between kisses. "Guess what?"

_"What?" Kate asked suspiciously._

"_I love you." He said. It wasn't the first time he had said it but it still had the same if not a bigger effect on Kate._

"_I love you too." She said._

"_I love you. I love you. I love you." He said kissing her after each "you". _

"_I love you too." She leaned back on the bed and went back to kissing her boyfriend. Everything was good until Chase pulled back. "What's wrong?"_

_"I just need to stop." Chase walked over to the couch and Kate understood why. He crossed his legs on the couch and turned on the television. _

_Kate stood up and went over to the couch. "Can I sit down next to you?" He nodded his head. "Would it make you feel better if I said I was happy that you had one verses you did not?" He looked at her confused. "I'd rather you have an erection than you didn't because it helps as a reassurance of how you feel. It makes me happy that you have something that gives you away. It's like how I blush… like I am now."_

_"Yeah, you are bright red."_

"_Plus, it's a normal thing. I blush and get horny for you. You have an erection. So what! It's just a part of life that tells us how much we want and enjoy each other."_

_Chase grinned at her. He felt better. "How horny?" He joked with her. He did not expect an answer or what she did next._

_Kate shifted so that she was straddling his lap. "Crazy horny to the point where I find it hard to pull back myself." She leaned in to kiss him deep and hard while pushing her hips against his. _

"_You should go." Chase said breathing hard to catch his breath. "If you don't we'll possibly end up doing things we'll regret."_

_Kate stood up. "Okay," She saw his logic even though she did not want to. She grabbed her bag and tried to look for her sweater._

_Chase found it and gave it to her. "I'll walk you to the door."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_I want to." They got out into the hall and Chase leaned against the wall with arms folded. _

"_Are you okay?" Kate asked._

"_Yeah, I'm just processing…"_

_"Can I ask, what?" She looked nervous as she waited for a reply._

"_You in there. You let down your guard and went out of yourself for a few moments."_

"_It occasionally happens when hormones are ragging."_

"_It was nice to see, but I think that we should not change your plan of waiting." Kate smiled. "Will I see you tomorrow?"_

"_Of course." She turned to leave. "I'd kiss you but my lips are starting to hurt."_

"_Same here."_

"_See you tomorrow Rob."_

_"Good-night Kate."_

* * *

The case with Jeff had ended. He had lupus and as suspected a bacterial infection. The case was solved and a new one had come in. Kate was down in the E.R. filling in for a member of the staff who had called in sick. Kate had done an E.R. rotation back in her internship. She liked the energy of being in an E.R. everyone was always on the tips of their toes. It was exciting, nerve racking, and scary. The scary part was that split second between being able to do something and nothing. Life and Death controlled the room.

She waited outside and heard the wailing siren in the distance. Being in the E.R. also meant that Kate had a break from the drama within House's department, to say the least: the whole bonding thing had not gone well. Cameron had attempted to pull a power play and failed. Cameron's jealousy was annoying and Kate could only take so much. As for Foreman, he was being anti-social but Kate took that as more of a personal quality. Robert on the other hand was something completely different. Over the past couple of weeks, they had grown a little closer. They were starting to become friends, which was nice but awkward as well.

Kate took the gurney inside and started to work on the patient. There had been a bad car accident. The results were her patient: a seventeen-year-old boy with broken ribs and a banged up head. He was in good shape compared with some of the other passengers. "I'm going to get you in for a CT and MRI." Thus, the night progressed on.

Kate was leaving but was paged up to House's office. She walked in and sat down in a chair at the table. Cameron looked at her strangely. "What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing. It's just you look…"

"I look what?"

"You look horrible. Are you hung over?"

Kate laughed. "No. I'm exhausted. I was in the E.R. last night."

Foreman looked at Kate confused. She had been working with them yesterday. She was still in the same clothes from the day before. "Did you go home last night?"

"No."

"When did you sleep last?" House asked looking at Kate.

She was quiet and had to think. "Um…Yesterday night. Before you say anything, I was within the legal time limit. Now I'm not. Can I go home now?"

"You can't drive." House turned to Chase. "Take her home."

"I can drive myself. Thank you." Kate said. She got up and started to walk to the door. She turned around and went back to the table. "I need my keys."

House shook his head. "Chase."

Chase got up and took Kate's keys. "Come on. I'll drop you off."

Kate rolled her eyes, but she was too tired to argue. She let Chase have her car keys and drive her home. She told him directions to her apartment. He parked in front of the building and Kate got out of the car.

"You don't need to follow me." Kate said as Chase got out of the car.

"I just making sure you get into your apartment before passing out." Chase said as he walked over to the building door.

Kate opened the door, went up the stairs to her apartment, and opened the door. She went in and straight to her bedroom. Chase closed the door behind him as he walked into the apartment. Kate emerged moments later in pajama bottoms and a camisole. "I'm fine now…" She noticed that Chase was looking at a photo album. She knew why.

"I can't believe you still have these." He said looking up from the photo album.

"Either can I." Kate said. She was surprised that she had not thrown away let alone torched the photo album. "Well, you were a major part of my life during those years." The album contained pictures from when Kate and Robert had graduated college, med school, and were starting their internships.

Chase put the album back on the shelf. "Sorry." He said gesturing to the album.

"Don't be. It's a part of life. Pictures should be looked at."

Chase nodded. "I'm sorry for hurting you back then. Things didn't exactly end well between us."

"Well, if you are referring to when you walked out and never called me. Then I'd have to agree with you." She said a little harsher than intended. "Sorry. I'm tired and being a bitch tends to coincide with that."

"Actually, I probably deserved that. I was an ass."

Kate looked at him. "Robert, I forgave you a long time ago but thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well Kate."

"Night Robert." Kate said as Chase left. As hard as Kate tried, she could not fall asleep. She got up, grabbed the photo album, and looked at it. She flipped through the pages looking at the photos. In most of the pictures she had was in college. Since she was dating Robert at the time, he was in most of the pictures with her. She flipped to a certain page. She looked at it. She had so many plans back then, but they were all gone. She went back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Chase had dropped Kate off. However, he was still thinking about that night and the past. It was late and he was the last one to take off. He was leaving the locker room when he saw Kate. She was in a strapless dress that came down to her knees. It made Chase stop and catch his breath.

"You look great." Chase commented.

"Thanks." Kate said as she closed her locker.

"What's the special occasion?"

"I have a date."

"Oh…" He tried not to look jealous or as if he cared. "With who?"

"Um, Dr. John Martin. He works in the E.R. I met him in a shift. He's nice."

"Well, have fun."

Kate smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure," Chase said. As he watched Kate walk away, he could not help but feel jealous. It did not make sense to him. It was Kate. She was a woman, a rather attractive woman, who could make her own decisions. He had no reason to be jealous. They had ended their relationship ages ago. There would always be some type of feeling for Kate, but they weren't strong or the type they were before. It wasn't as if he had strong feelings for her anymore…did he?

* * *

Kate walked into a diner and sat down. Her date had not gone as planned. John was a nice enough guy, but his priorities were different than Kate's. He had been a gentleman but in conversation Kate realized how different they were. She had actually walked out on him during dinner. She never did that.

She ordered a Boca burger, just because the place made a decent one, and a strawberry shake. Kate wasn't the one to focus on calories so she didn't fixate on how unhealthy her meal was. She would run it off in her daily run tomorrow morning. Kate sat eating her meal when someone sat next to her.

"I thought you had a date." Chase said as he sat down next to Kate.

"I did. It ended very quickly." Kate said before taking a sip of her shake. "Are you my new stalker?"

Chase shook his head. "No. I eat here once in awhile. It's near my apartment."

"Sure."

"Plus, I forgot to go shopping and coming here sounded easier and simpler than cooking." Chase ordered when the waiter came up to him. Then he turned back to Kate. "So, what happened with your date?"

"We have different objectives for life. Usually, I would have stayed—"

"Yeah, you're not one to walk out on a date." Chase recalled.

"I didn't and never want to be a trophy."

Chase made a disgusted look on his face. "What an ass."

"Yup."

The evening continued while Chase and Kate sat eating. After eating, they continued to talk never once getting bored with the different conversation topics. Kate may have not had a good date but that was made up for at the diner. If anyone had been looking, they would have seen two people with sparks flying.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the lack of updates. Moving will slow everything down. Yes, I did take a High School Theology class called: Spirituality & Sexuality. It was awkward but eventually became less. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything appearing in House M.D.**


	5. More Than A Crush

**Chapter 5: More Than A Crush**

"_After everything that we've been through I just want you to know that I still love you. I want you to know that I forgive you." Wings of Forgiveness, India Arie_

* * *

"Do we have to go to this?" Kate asked holding up the invitation/memo that was in each department.

"Of course you do." House said. "Where is your team spirit?"

"Since when does team spirit involve me where a dress and heels?" Kate asked.

"Don't you always wear heels?" House asked. Similar to Cameron, Kate always wore professional clothes that were somewhat dressy. Her outfits frequently included heels. "Maybe you'll wear a little bit more makeup, a different perfume, do a fancy hair style but it's not that different than usual."

Kate took that as a "yes" to her original question. It wasn't that she minded going it was just after work she liked to have time away from the hospital. She was there for an extensive amount of time already. She inwardly groaned at the idea of going to a hospital benefit disguised as "Casino Night." Could she just donate the money instead of attending? However, that did not appear to be an option.

"Come on it will be fun." House pouted.

"Stop worrying I'll be there." Kate said. "How dressy is this thing?"

"Wilson and I often show up in penguin suits. Wilson is cute as penguin and no you can't have him. He is already an emotional wreck."

"Wouldn't he have to be to be your friend?" Kate asked.

"Good one. Just wear something that doesn't make you look like a whore." House turned to Cameron. "This is your chance to wear something that makes you look like you actually hit puberty. Don't mess it up."

Instead of blushing, Cameron looked annoyed which was something new. Maybe all of her: "I'm over House" comments were true.

* * *

"So, about the other night." Chase said to Kate when they were alone in a hallway. She was getting a snack out of the snack machine.

"What about the other night?" Kate asked confused. "Nothing happened. You dropped me off and left."

"I was referring to our conversation."

"What about it?"

"It was nice to talk."

"You are acting really strange right now." Kate started walking down the hall.

"I meant it's good not thinking you hate me anymore."

Kate stopped, turned so quickly it caught Chase by surprise, and stared at him. "I never hated you."

"You didn't?"

"I could never hate you. Sure, I was mad at you but it never reached hate."

"Why didn't you hate me? I left."

"I figured you had your reasons. Plus, we're probably better off."

"Probably..." Chase said even though he did not believe it. He doubted that Kate even believed it.

* * *

"You like Harker." Foreman said since he and Chase were the only ones in the room.

"Excuse me." Chase said but his expression confirmed Foreman's suspicions.

"You can't lie to save your life." Foreman gloated. "So, when House said you two were involved it was true."

"It's ancient history, but we were once involved."

"How serious was it?"

Chase froze. "Let's just say we both got hurt when it ended."

Foreman watched Chase's expression change with the last question. "Wow, she really meant something to you." Chase nodded his head. "Do you still regret how things end?"

"How can you not regret letting someone you love go? It ended and that's what happens." Chase asked.

Suddenly the pieces fell into place for Foreman. "Wait, Kate was the girl. She's the love of your life?"

"She was. Since then, we've both moved on."

Foreman paused and watched Chase. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"No comment." Chase said.

Foreman couldn't tell by Chase's expression what the truth was. All he knew was that at one point Chase and Harker had been deeply involved with each other. He knew that things had not ended well. He knew that Chase had been in love with Harker, which was no small thing. "You should tell her."

"What should I tell Kate?" Chase asked as if he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.

"Tell Kate the truth. Tell her: you love her."

"I don't love her."

"Sure. Then are you in love with Cameron?" Chase gave Foreman that look that was clearly a no. "You may say you don't but you do."

"How would you know?" Chase asked annoyed. One moment Foreman hated him. The next Foreman cared about every single detail of his life. It was irritating trying to keep track of Foreman's mood.

"I've seen your face when you talk about her. You light up when you are around her. Plus, you are a horrible liar."

* * *

Kate had the perfect dress for the benefit. She went home, pulled out the dress, and went to take a shower. After her shower, she did hair and makeup. Makeup was easy. It was simple and subtle. Brown mascara, light eye shadow, light blush, red lipstick, and perfume. Her nail polish was clear.

Now hair was a different matter. She could go simple with just clipping it back. Alternatively, she could put it up. Kate decided to pull it back and put it up in a bun. There were a few loose strands around her face that she gently curled. It was simple and elegant.

As for the outfit, that was a simple choice. It was a backless burgundy dress with flowers sewn over a nude flesh that covered the chest. There was a tie around the neck and a sweeping train. The slit came up a little above her knees. It was a beautiful dress and Kate had limited opportunities to wear it. She was going to take advantage of wearing the dress. Her black heels completed the look.

Kate arrived at the party and walked over to the bar. She needed a drink to calm her nerves. She ordered her drink and began to make the rounds to see what there was to play.

Chase in his only formal outfit: black shirt, black dress pants, and a tie, was going to get a drink from the bar when he saw Kate walking around. Chase could not help himself from staring at Kate. She looked amazing in the floor length gown. The fabric clutched at Kate's thin frame in all the right places. The cut was low enough to expose the perfect amount of cleavage, but remained modest. The slit in the fabric just revealed a little of her toned legs that it kept you curious. He was not the only one who was gawking at Kate, Chase noticed a few of the other doctors checking her out. For some reason he was jealous. What he would not do to be able to put his arm around Kate and say she was his again. His eyes followed her.

Kate found the poker table where House and Wilson were sitting. She sat down and was dealt into the next hand. "Nice dress." House said after checking out Kate.

"Compliments won't get you anywhere tonight." Kate said. "I'll see your raise and raise."

House smiled at the challenge. This was going to be a good game. A couple of hands later and significantly down chips House asked: "Where did you learn to play?"

"College. I call." House and Kate both put the cards down. "Ouch! You should really concentrate on those cards more." Kate took her winnings. "Well, it's been fun. If you'll excuse me." Kate took the chips and left the table. She was walking when she spotted someone familiar. "Hi."

"Hi." Chase said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." The way he looked at her, Kate could not help but be reminded of a time long ago. "You look good to."

"I see you did well." Chase said referring to the chips.

"Yeah, I caught House by surprise and I had some good hands. Plus, I had a good teacher."

Chase smiled. "You were a good student." He looked at the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?"

"Oh…sure. Let me just go cash these first." After cashing the chips, Kate and Chase went onto the dance floor. It was a slow jazz song. It was awkward at first but became comfortable after a few moments. They fell into a comfortable rhythm. At one point he spun her and pulled her so close that they could feel the other's breath. There was a moment when they looked at each other and old feelings weren't so old. Impulses were restrained and sparks flew in their eyes.

When the song ended, they were unsure of what to do. They separated, but they knew a talk was necessary. Chase followed Kate down the hall and into a free clinic room. She put space between them by standing on the other side of the examination table. "What just happened?" She asked flushed.

"I don't know." Chase said. He kept looking at her.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that. It's making me…" She couldn't think of what to say. She said the first thing that came to mind. "…nervous."

"Nervous?" He asked through a grin.

"You know what I mean." Kate took a deep breath to recollect her thoughts. "Let's just agree to forget whatever just happened out there."

"Kate, we can't ignore what just happened." Chase moved around the table to Kate's side. "It's obvious that we still have feelings for each other."

"Of course, there are feelings. Feelings don't just disappear over night. That doesn't mean anything." Kate rambled trying to make up any excuse. She was not going to face the truth.

"Kate, it means something." He put his hand under her chin. Her eyes looked directly into his and her knees went weak. "You mean something to me. I'm probably right in assuming that I still mean something to you."

Kate caught her breath. She knew what he meant the whole time. "Robert, that boat sadly and regretfully passed a long time ago. We agreed it wasn't what we wanted. We were probably idiots, but that's how life goes..." Kate thought of what she had just said and immediately looked down at the floor. She couldn't face Robert's searching eyes. He would look straight through her and see that she never completely moved on and still wanted him. Kate let out a deep breath. "This is too confusing and frustrating. There is a part of me that wants to go back, but we let go of each other. We can't change that." Kate removed her hands that had somehow ended up on his chest and walked away. While walking away, she brushed away the tears that whelmed up in her eyes.

Kate promised herself she would never cry over Robert Chase again. She had cried over him before and hated that. She was not going to break that promise now. Kate took a deep breath, pasted a smile on her face, and walked back into the party.

Chase stood there for a long time. He did not want to ignore what had just happened. He had to tell her the truth. He was not going to pretend that there were not feelings anymore. He was going to face the truth. He did not care if Kate rejected him or not. That did not matter. With a new sense of strength, Chase went towards the party. He was going to find Kate and figure things out finally.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out sooner. I have most of written. I hope you are still enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything of value do you think I'd be writing this??**


	6. Never Moved On

**Chapter 6: Never Moved On**

"_This time. This place. Misused. Mistakes. Too long. Too Late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance. Just one breath. Just incase there's just one left. Cause you know, you know, you know, that I love you. I have loved you all along." ~Far Away, Nickelback_

* * *

He needed to tell her the truth, but words never came easy for him. "_Okay the plan was to just do it._ _Crap." _He thought as he walked up to Kate as she was talking to God-only-knows-who. He tapped her on the shoulder. Kate turned to face him, confusion in her eyes. "You are right. I did let you go but I have regretted it since. I never should have let you go."

Then he did it. Robert had a hand placed behind Kate's neck and the other on her back. Robert dipped Kate and pressed his lips passionately to hers. She didn't put up any restraint and soon her lips were dancing with his.

The kiss was not the type where it looked as if they were eating each other's faces. No, this kiss ached of old passion that had been lost but found and rekindled by a fire in both of them. The kisses to follow were just as passionate and yearned of the emotions from years passed. The lack of oxygen made them breakaway for a few seconds.

Both smiling, Kate's hand brushed up against his cheek before staying there. She spoke in a voice that he could only hear. "It's about time." She pulled Robert's face closer and they kissed again.

He slowly and gently he brought her up from the dip until they were standing. The two were wrapped up in each other they did not notice the many people staring at them. Kate didn't even realize that her arms hands were wrapped behind Chase's neck. She just knew that her body was very close to his.

They both looked down as Chase's pager went off. It was the ICU and he needed to take it. Chase looked up at her with disappointment in his eyes. Kate already knew what was coming. "Go."

Chase looked at her surprised. "What?"

"I said, go." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He smiled and gentle pecked her lips before going.

Standing in the distance was Cameron, who like everyone else had noticed the Kate and Robert's intense kiss. Foreman walked over to her and said. "It looks like he moved on." He patted Cameron on the shoulder before leaving her alone.

* * *

Chase's luck in the ICU wasn't very good. There had been a bad car accident and his evening was looking bad now. An hour later, after getting his eight-year-old patient stable, he headed over to the nurse's station for another chart. Before he could grab it, Cuddy stopped him. "Dr. Chase, go home."

"Sorry?" He looked very confused.

"You heard me, get out of here. From what I have seen there is a very beautiful woman at the party waiting for you. You don't want to keep her waiting much longer, do you?"

Chase smiled and slightly blushed. "Uh… No, I don't want to keep her waiting, but you need me here. I can't just leave."

"Actually, everything seems to be under control. Now leave, before I start yelling at you."

"Thanks Cuddy."

"Don't mention it." Cuddy more like swatted Chase away. However, she could not help but notice how happy Chase looked. She tried to recall when she last saw him this happy. Nothing came to her mind. Just maybe Kate was going good for him.

Chase looked all over the party, but he could not find Kate. Maybe she had gone home. He didn't blame her it had been almost two hours and mostly everyone was gone. He went into the hall and sat in one of the chairs defeated. His hopes had all but disappeared when someone stood in front of him. He looked up and instantly smiled. It was Kate.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." As he stood up a jazz song came on. "I believe I owe you a dance."

Kate smiled as she let Chase spin her and pull her in close. She closed her eyes, rested her head on his shoulder, until he chose to spin her again, and then dipped her back. He brought her up and pulled Kate close again. Kate could not help but feel happy that there was no one else in the hall at that moment. As the song ended, Kate and Robert stared intently in each other's eyes.

"You know an idea just came into my head."

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"Would you like to take a visit down memory lane with me?

Chase looked at Kate confused and curious. "Am I going to get hurt?"

"No. What, you don't trust me?"

"I do, it's just I think I might be dreaming in memory lane right now."

Kate's eyes softened "If this was a dream, I wouldn't wake either of us up."

"Good. Then let's get out of here." With that, they walked out together.

* * *

At work the next day, Chase and Harker acted as if nothing had happened. If the team, let alone the entire hospital, hadn't seen the events at the benefit they would have believed nothing had changed. House was starting to be freaked out by how the two were acting.

"What's wrong with you two?" House asked annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well, your boyfriend is _not_ checking you out. Dude, she's wearing tight pants."

"Stop checking out my butt House." Kate said. "I know it's hard to believe but we are adults capable of being mature at work."

"That's funny." House said looking at Chase.

"That was a one time thing." Chase said in response.

"Please, you can say you've changed but sooner or later things will return to normal. Now, please check out your girlfriend. Or take her to the closet and make out." House stopped commenting on Kate and Chase when Cameron came in the room. He knew she probably still had a crush on Chase.

"Morning." Cameron said before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Everyone said.

"I'm heading down to the clinic." Kate said before looking at House. "Unless you need me."

"Who doesn't need you? You can go." House said.

Kate casually walked out of the tense office and went towards the clinic. "I'm going to the E.R." Chase said. He usually had a shift down there so it wasn't out of the ordinary.

House nodded his head. Now it was only Cameron and House in the room. "How are you doing?" House asked.

"Are you actually concerned or messing with my head?" Cameron asked.

"I'm messing with your head of course. I already know the answer but I was just curious if you'd tell the truth."

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

"Please! If you were fine this room wouldn't have been Antarctica a few moments ago."

"Whatever." Cameron muttered.

"Just admit that you are pissed off because Chase found someone else to warm his bed at night." Cameron glared at House. "That's what I thought."

"You are an ass." Cameron said.

"You are barely figuring this out?"

Meanwhile, Chase had headed down the hall after Kate. They both ended up taking the same elevator down. "Between you and me," Chase said when it just the two of them in the elevator. "Those pants are working for you… and me."

Kate looked at Chase. "We made rules."

"There was nothing that said I could not compliment you at work."

"You are a horrible flirt."

"That's why you like me."

"No, I like you for another reason and it's not your body. Although, your body isn't half bad to look at."

Chase looked at Kate shocked, "Look who is breaking the rules."

"They are more like guidelines." Chase shifted to where he was standing in front of Kate. He tried to kiss her but was stopped by her hand. "I'm not making out with you at work."

"Well, it's a bit late for that, Especially after last night."

"Last night was an exception."

Chase stood next to Kate in the elevator. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, unless House interferes. Why? What do you have planned?"

"I was just thinking…" The elevator stopped. "My stop. I'll see you later."

"Bye." When the elevator doors closed, Kate couldn't help but blush and smile from happiness. It didn't seem possible to be as happy as she was in that moment.

* * *

Kate's shift was done. She hadn't seen Chase for the rest of the day and was unable to make plans with him. She was a little disappointed that she had not heard from him. Kate grabbed her running shoes and iPod before putting them on. She stretched before starting her jog.

One foot went in front of the other. She found a balanced rhythm and speed. Her technique was perfect, but that was the result of years of running. She ran track in high school, but it was not anything special. In college, she ran as a way to rid her life of stress. Now, it was how Kate figured out her life. She processed everything when running.

The topic up for debate tonight was Robert Chase. Kate mentally made a pro and con list as she ran. Pro: he was kind, respectful, there was history (which meant they knew each other to a degree), and all the attraction and feelings were there. Con: she had her heart broken by Robert (would she be able to survive that again?), it had been years, he was different (she could not put her finger on it, but she knew it was true),

Kate rounded the bend on the running trail in the park. She picked up the pace a bit and continued to run strong. She was so enthralled in her mind that she didn't notice someone calling her name. It probably helped that her iPod helped drown out all the noise in the background. She finally noticed the person running beside her when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked and thought: _"Speak of the devil."_ Kate slowed her pace and paused her iPod. "Hi Robert."

"Hi." He said. "So, what were thinking so hard about?"

Kate tried not to blush. It wasn't very effective but she was able to hide it. "Life." Kate stopped at a bench. "Can I ask you a question?"

Chase stopped by her. "Sure. First, I am not stalking you."

Kate chuckled. "What happens now?" Chase looked at Kate confused. "We've kissed and now were are flirting in elevators at work."

"Do you want a definition?" He asked joking.

"Yes," Kate said, her eyes showed complete honesty in the answer.

"I…"

"It's just… I need to know because I can't pretend one thing or another. I need to know what this is. Are we dating now? Or are we just friends who happen to flirt and that's it?"

"What do you want?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I went for a run to clear my head and sort everything out and then I see you… and my head goes hazy and I'm lost. I know that I want you but I don't know how much I want."

Chase was silent for a few moments. "Here is what I know: the other night I was jealous of every guy in the room. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around you and say, she is my girlfriend. When we kissed, something happened that was amazing. I can't even tell you what it was but I don't want to let that go. I want a second chance with you."

"So, you want a relationship."

"Yes."

Kate nodded her head. "Okay."

"That's it?" Chase asked surprised.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think it would be that easy."

"It is for now." Kate said stepping rather close. For the first time, Chase realized that Kate was only wearing running sorts, a running bra top, and shoes. He didn't mind as much as he enjoyed the view of her toned body.

Chase smirked. "That's right, the boyfriend always has to deal with the unexpected."

"Exactly." Kate grinned back.

* * *

**A/N: There it is the latest installment. I hope you liked it. :)**


	7. Don't Stop Believing

**Chapter 7: Don't Stop Believing**

"_When the faith grows old, (I'm all for believing) and life turns cold. So if you're cold I will stay, maybe fate will guide the way. I believe in what I see and baby we were meant to be. Just believe. Just believe." ~All for Believing, Missy Higgins_

* * *

Kate walked into her apartment with her luggage in tow. She had spent the week at a conference in Seattle. It was a beautiful place when it was not raining. She had barely gotten into the apartment when the phone rang. She picked it up and said: "Hello,"

"Hi." Chase said on the other line. "I was just calling to see if you had gotten in and how you were."

"I'm tired but that's mostly from the time change. The plane ride was fine."

"Good. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Maybe we can get lunch." Kate said. The following day was Saturday and she knew that her calendar was clear.

"That's fine. Call me when you get up."

"I will."

"Okay, goodnight then."

"Goodnight Robert, I'll see you tomorrow." Kate smiled as she hung up the phone. She liked that her boyfriend had called to see how she was. It was a nice surprise. The phone rang again and Kate shook her head. She picked it up. "Honestly Robert, patience is a virtue I thought you knew that one."

"Hi Kate." Said a voice that did not belong to Robert, instead it was Peter.

"Uh, Peter! Um…hi?"

"Why are you dating Robert Chase again Katie?" Peter said.

Kate felt her heart sink. She had been waiting for this phone call. She sank down onto the couch. "Who told you?"

"Kate."

"Who told you?"

She heard Peter let out a sigh. "Erin. She called the other day."

Kate couldn't believe her ears. Her own sister had ratted out to Peter. She felt so betrayed but not surprised. She knew why Erin had told Peter. She even understood Peter's concern on the subject. It did not mean she agreed with him.

"Katie…we are worried about you."

"I'm fine. In fact, I am happy. Don't I get to be happy Peter?"

"This isn't about being happy Kate. This is about what is good for you. You were happy before with Robert and then things ended… Do you remember—"

"Peter don't. Just don't go there." She let out a deep breath. "I remember perfectly well without you having to remind me. I remember the pain but I also remember how happy we were. I don't know where, if this is going to go anywhere but I don't to miss out on any of it."

"Kate. Robert is my best friend. I love the guy to death, but when it comes to relationships… You shouldn't be involved with him."

"Peter I am an adult."

"You are still my baby sister."

"I can make my own decisions. That includes who I date." Kate said without missing a beat. It was as if Peter never said the previous comment. "Now goodnight."

"Night sis. Sleep well."

Kate hung up the phone and fell back on the couch. She could not deny the hurt. She just did not want to focus on it. However, she could not help wondering:_ "Is it a mistake to be happy with Robert right now? Again?"_

* * *

House walked into the conference room and threw a file down on the table. "We have a new case."

"It's a twenty-seven year old with the flu." Cameron said.

House rolled his eyes and looked at Kate. "Please have a something smart to say."

Kate looked back over the file. "She probably has the flu."

"What else causes vomiting in the morning only?" House asked.

"Pregnancy, but she's never had sex so there is a low chance of that. Maybe it's a bad hangover." Chase said looking up from the chart.

"What twenty-seven year old hasn't had sex?" House asked.

"It's not that uncommon." Kate said.

"Maybe if you're Catholic or… ugly. That's right you are Catholic." House got an interested look on his face and grinned. He could use this. "So have you done the hot and sweaty yet or are you still waiting for your wedding night?"

Everyone looked at Kate curious except for Chase. Cameron looked especially interested in where the conversation was headed. "My sex life is none of your business." Kate said.

House looked intently at Kate. "You haven't had sex, have you?"

"Give it a rest House." Chase said.

House's gaze shifted to Chase. "Impressive. Especially since you jumped Cameron the moment she came onto you. Oh, I'm sorry my bad. Did you know about that Harker?"

"You are an ass." Kate said as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"To go get a history of the patient. Or is that too much of an inconvenience to you insulting me?" Kate did not wait for a reply. She was already down the hall.

"Wow she is snarky. It was just a question." House said. "So Chase, has she put out yet?"

"It none of your business."

"I'm going to take that as a no."

* * *

"You must think I'm crazy." The patient Becky said as Kate finished writing down the history of the patient.

"No." Kate said and added when the patient looked surprised: "I respect the fact that you are waiting. I think that society puts too much pressure on having sex and not enough on real love or faith. Many people don't understand that religion is more than weekly service and reading the bible. Plus, if you're going to be with someone they should be willing to wait until you are ready."

Becky sat up straighter in the hospital bed. "You really don't think it is weird that a teenager makes a promise to God about premarital sex?"

"Not at all. I have to go. I'll check up on you later." Kate said before heading to the door.

"Dr. Harker, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if it is too personal."

"Sure and if it's too personal I won't answer it."

Becky hesitated before asking. "Did you make the same promise as I did?"

Kate nodded her head but didn't look at Becky. "Yes, I did." Kate had a faded smile on her face. Then she left the room. Kate opened and closed the sliding door. She looked at the doctor who had been standing outside the entire time. "How much did you hear?"

"Not too much." Cameron said.

"So, basically everything." Kate said as she walked over to the waiting area.

"Basically everything." Cameron said.

Kate sat down and looked at Cameron. It was obvious that she was vulnerable now. "Are you going to attack me as well?"

Cameron sat down next to Kate. "No. I… don't understand how you can wait for—"

"I've had sex. I broke my promise." Kate looked at the floor humiliated and disgusted with herself.

"Oh…"

"Yeah,"

"What happened to change your mind?" Cameron couldn't help her curiosity. From observing Kate, Cameron knew she had strong faith and beliefs.

"I was in love. I was young… and… engaged. One night…it just happened. I know that doesn't excuse me for what happened."

"Did you get married?"

"No, we called it off."

"I'm sorry." Cameron said sincerely. Even though her husband had died, Cameron could not imagine what it was like without him. She had never regretted a day married to him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Not always getting what you want is a natural part of life. I think you understand that."

Cameron nodded her head. She understood that easily enough.

Kate wiped her eyes. She handed the case file to Cameron. "There is nothing to suggest that Becky has anything other than the flu."

Kate and Cameron's attention suddenly went to the sound of a code. The code was in Becky's room. They both went in and saw the last moments of a seizure. They both exchanged a confused and worried glance.

A few moments later, they were both back in House's office. "The patient just had a seizure." Kate said.

"Wow, you really know how to have a quick rebound." House said. "Miss me already."

Kate ignored House and continued: "We should do a CAT scan."

"Nope. I'm sorry that is the wrong answer."

"What?" Kate asked confused.

"I said, no to your test."

"Why? It's a logical test." Kate asked.

"I said no. Deal with it."

It suddenly clicked in Kate's head what House was pulling. "You are punishing me for not answering the question. Aren't you?"

"Please. I'm not that interested in your sex life or lack of one." House said with a grin that revealed he was lying.

"If I give you an answer, will you give me the test?"

House chuckled and leaned back in his chair interested. "No."

"Fine." Kate turned to leave the office.

"You would sell yourself out to get a patient a test."

"The patient comes first not my life." Kate walked out the door. If House wasn't going to help Kate she would just have to go around him.

* * *

Kate wondered if she would still even have her job after this move. It took a lot of convincing but Kate was eventually able to get Cuddy to give her permission for the CAT scan. It was a dangerous move on her part, but all that mattered right now was that Becky got a CAT scan.

Kate had just started the machine when Chase came in. He looked at her confused. "You might want to get out of here." Kate said.

"Cuddy?" Kate nodded her head. Instead of leaving, Chase came and sat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"House was an ass."

"House is always an ass." Kate said refusing to look at Chase.

"I know you better than that." She refused to look at him. So Chase did something out of the ordinary. He stood up, leaned against the table, and moved Kate's face up so that she was looking at him. He then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "How are you really?"

Kate didn't respond verbally. Instead, she returned the sweet and gentle kiss back to Chase. After the kiss, Kate went back to the task at hand of looking over Becky's CAT scan.

"Kate?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you ever regret not waiting?" Chase asked with hesitation.

"I used to, but I don't anymore." Kate said before giving Chase a weak smile. Kate looked at the frame of the brain and everything made sense. "She has a brain aneurism. It's small but it is there."

"That would explain all of her symptoms."  


* * *

Kate remembered the first time she had sex. It was not something lightly forgotten, especially when it was suppose to mean so much.

_Kate and Robert walked out of her family's house. They had been visiting for a break and were going back to school a few days early, or so they were saying. "I can't believe there is so much to plan for." Chase said._

"_It's a bit overwhelming." Kate said._

"_But a good overwhelming?" Chase clarified._

"_Yes." Kate said before giving him a quick kiss. "It's a very good type."_

_When they got to the car, Chase leaned up against it while Kate stood in front of him confused. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the rest of the weekend here with your family? My mother's house isn't in the greatest condition."_

"_What is wrong with the house besides the fact that no one is living in it?"_

"_Okay, there is technically nothing wrong with the house. I just think you'll be more comfortable here."_

"_Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Kate joked. _

"_No, of course not. Remember, I want to be stuck with you."_

"_I'm coming with you."  
_

"_Fine. I tried to spare you."  
_

"_Stop complaining." Kate said before getting into the passenger side of the car._

_They arrived at the house and Kate looked at the outside of the house. It was just as she remembered. The house itself was a mansion. The outside of the house was white with green shutter windows on the two floors of the house. The house could not be seen from the road as ivy covered a metal gate wall that enclosed the property. In the back yard was a patio complete with a pool. _

_Robert carried their bags into the front entrance of the house. The house was still in perfect order. The furniture was covered in white cloths and the house had the smell of stale air. To get rid of the stale air they opened windows. _

_Chase took Kate's bag upstairs and put in it one of the nicer guest rooms in the house. "This is your room. My room is just across the hall incase you need me in the middle of the night." It was not that Chase was being inconsiderate he just thought that Kate might want her own space. _

"_Thanks. It looks cozy." Kate said before grabbing Chase and pulling him down on the bed besides her. They both laughed before settling on the bed to cuddle._

"_I'm going to move your bag into my bedroom." Chase said his face buried in Kate's neck._

"_Okay," She wasn't going to argue with him about it. "Come on, we should probably get up."_

_"Two more minutes." He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer,_

"_If you insist."_

"_I do." Chase said through a grin._

_After cuddling, the two got up and went downstairs. They went to the living room that also connect to the outside patio and moved the cloths off the furniture. It made the room more livable. Robert had disappeared and came back holding take-out menus. "Thai, Chinese, Pizza, or Italian?"_

"_Pizza. It's the easiest. Look what I found." Kate pointed to a stack of board games._

" _For Clue and Trivia Pursuit we need more than two people. Cards…I guess it depends on the game."_

"_What about Scrabble?"  
_

"_It gets boring after awhile."_

"_Strip Scrabble isn't boring." Chase's eyes just about popped out of his head. He looked at her completely shocked and interested at the same time. Kate was so innocent most of the time and then she said something that would completely catch him off guard. He did not know what to think of her last statement. "What?"_

"_Where did you learn to plan Strip Scrabble?"  
_

"_Long story. Do you want to play?"_

_"Sure. First, I'm going to order the pizza."_

_Later after eating some pizza, Kate counted her points for the latest word she had played. "Sixty-eight." She looked at Robert. "Your pants please."_

_Chase took off his pants and handed them to Kate. She placed them in the pile with his other clothes. He only had his blue boxers and socks on now. Kate on the other hand was only missing her socks. Chase looked at his letters and grinned. He put down a word that totaled seventy points. "Strip babe."_

"_Top or bottoms." Kate asked. _

"_Top." Chase pretended to cover his eyes with his hand but separated his fingers and peeked as Kate stripped off her shirt to reveal a white-laced bra. Chase gulped. Sure, he had seen Kate in her bikini bathing suit but this was somehow different. _

_Kate tossed the shirt at him. "Here."_

_He grabbed it and put in a pile. "Hey do you want to take a break for awhile?"_

"_I guess. What did you have in mind?"_

"_The pool." Robert gestured to the pool in the backyard that was behind a sliding door. _

"_Sure. I would have beat you anyways."_

"_How are you so sure?" Kate held up the paper with points tallied. Chase was losing by an incredible amount. "Bad tiles."_

"_Right," Kate said. She opened the door and stepped out onto the patio. "Where are the lights?" _

_Chase flipped a switch on and a soft light illuminated the entire pool and patio. It was just past dusk and the sky was growing darker by the minute. Kate went over to the pool, stripped off her shorts and jumped in the pool. Chase of course noticed that Kate was wearing matching boy shorts to her bra. _

_Kate resurfaced and looked at here Chase confused. "Hurry up and get in here."_

"_I'm coming." Chase said. He threw his socks on the floor in the house and jumped in the pool. As soon as he resurfaced, Kate started to splash him. He splashed her back and soon it was a war. _

_To regain some type of ground, Chase dove under and caught Kate by the ankle. He pulled her into the water. Kate came up and glared at Chase. "No fair." She said through a smile. Chase shrugged. They both started to laugh, but looked up as the there was thunder. Suddenly it was pouring. Both of them quickly got out of the pool and ran inside. _

_Chase grabbed a towel out of the cupboard and wrapped it around Kate. Kate leaned up to give Chase a quick kiss, but it soon turned into to more than a simple kiss. It was deep and intense. Kate let the towel open and her body press against Robert's. "Robert…" Kate muttered between kisses. "I want you."_

_Chase stopped confused, pulled back, and looked at Kate unsure. "What?"_

"_I want you now. Don't make me say it again." Kate said before attacking Chase with her lips. Chase picked Kate up and carried her upstairs. _

_Upstairs, Robert laid Kate down on his bed. He subtly propped her up on the pillows. He stops kissing her and looks Kate directly in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" _

"_Yes." Her hand slid down between them and into his boxers. He gets her point._

"_I'll be right back." He stood up and went into the attached bathroom in the closet he grabbed out a small towel and a condom out of the cabinet. He came back and kissed Kate deeply. "Lift up your hips." He instructs. As Kate does, he places the towel under her for just incase. _

"_Where did you get the condom?" Kate asked._

"_Cabinet above the bathroom sink," He doesn't mention that his mother, before her death, started putting condoms in there after he hit puberty. _

_His lips moved from Kate's lips down her jaw, neck, to her chest. He stops and looked back at Kate's face before continuing his journey. Her eyes begged him to continue. He undoes the front clasp of the bra and begins to explore first with his hands and then with his mouth. _

_Next, he trails down her abdomen, He stops right at the edge of her panties. Ever so slowly he peeled off her underwear. He noticed that they are wet but not from pool water. He dropped them on the floor. Kate sat up, pulled down his boxers, and helped with the condom. They press their naked bodies together for a moment._

_Kate drew in a quick breath as Robert entered her. "Are you okay?" He looked worried. Kate nodded her head in reply. Trying not disturb too much at first, he moved back and forth gently and slowly. Things start to become more intense. Thrusts become rougher and breathing strained. _

_In the end, Robert collapsed on top of Kate panting. His right hand is intertwined with her left. He rolled off her and laid next to her. He looked at Kate. She's very quiet. "Are you okay?" He asked kindly. She nodded her head. "Kate…?" He can't think of what to say except: "I love you."_

_She looked at him. Her eyes glistened. "I know. I love you to." Chase looked down at her hand. There is a ring on her finger. He gave the ring to her almost two and a half months ago. "What are you thinking?" Kate asked. _

_He looked at her, moved a piece of plastered hair out of her face, and smiled. "I was just thinking: I can not wait to be married to you." Right now, Kate is his fiancé and wife-to-be._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I could tell you my life story and that still wouldn't be enough of an excuse. So, I am apologizing for the late chapter. My life has been stress, writer's block, and crazy lately. I'm sorry but this chapter is extra long so that hopefully makes up for some of it. I hope you liked the slight twist and new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, House belongs to a big mean FOX. I don't own any music lyrics either. **


	8. When Did You Fall?

**Chapter 8: When Did You Fall?**

"_They will see us waving from such great heights, 'come down now,' they'll say. But everything looks perfect from far away, 'come down now,' but we'll stay..." ~Such Great Heights, The Postal Service_

* * *

_I wake up curled up on my side. In the night, I pulled the sheet up to my chin and it now covers my naked body. I roll over and look at the man laying next to me. He is my fiancée and is in a deep sleep. He looks so peaceful that I can't wake him up. _

_Without waking him, I carefully get out of bed. Our clothes, except for the ones downstairs, are scattered on the floor. I go into the room across the hall to find my suitcase. Then I grab a book with a green cover and a black pen out of my bag. I also grab a blanket off the bed and wrap myself up in it. _

_I go back into Robert's room and out onto the balcony. It overlooks the backyard. I sit in one of the chairs for a long time not really thinking. A part of me just wants to go back to sleep, but I can't. Not now… So, I write. I don't keep a daily journal but sometimes I need to write to clear my head or to just process…_

_I jumped in my seat when Robert gives me a kiss on my cheek. I didn't hear him wake up let alone come out on the balcony. "Sorry. Morning." He said before sitting on the balcony railing. He is wearing blue boxers and a white t-shirt._

"_Good morning." I say with a smile. I pull the blanket tighter around me. My shoulders are still exposed but they aren't as chilly as the rest of my body. _

"_Did you sleep well?" I nod my head. There is an awkward silence before Robert asks. "Last night…did I hurt you?" He is genuinely worried that he had hurt me the night before.  
_

"_It hurt..." I say. He looks upset with himself. "…but it got better." His face instantly changes. "It was good for me. What about you?"_

_A smirk appeared on Robert's face. "It was better than good." I know it was true from the way Robert reacted to my question. "I'm going to go downstairs and make breakfast I'll call you when it's ready."_

"_Okay," I say before going back to writing and Robert goes downstairs. _

_Sooner than later, I close the journal I am writing in. I start to go downstairs when I see the towel. There is blood on it from the night before. I stop and pick it up. I lay down on the bed. I want to cry but I can't help but smile. It was __**better**__ than good. _

_

* * *

_

Kate paced outside an operating room while Becky was having surgery. She had no doubts about the surgery or the surgeons' abilities. She had complete faith in that. No, what she was worried about was her job. Yes, she was self-centered right now. It was scary to wonder whether she would have a job in a few hours let alone minutes.

As one of the surgeons came out of the operating room Kate looks at her watch. _It's too early for the surgery to be over. It's either a really good or bad sign._ "Is everything okay?" Kate asked the surgeon.

"Everything is fine. The surgery was straight forward and was simpler than we expected." The surgeon responded as he starts washing his hands.

"Good."

"Do you know what caused the aneurism yet?"

"Not yet, but I have a theory." Kate said leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "How long will it be until the tape and report of the surgery are ready?"

The surgeon looked at her. He knew that Cuddy had signed for the surgery forms instead of House. He added one and one together and realized there was more to the story than appeared. "Taking the referral into consideration, I'll take it that you need a rush." Kate nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Kate said. She knew that it would be a couple hours with or without the rush. She was going to have to find something to do for a couple of hours. She didn't feel like hiding from House at the moment. She figured that she had been hiding enough for one day. It was time to stop pacing and face the truth.

Kate walked up to House's office and went in. House was sitting in his office watching a soap. House looked at her and back at the television. "I could fire you."

"I know." She didn't know what to do. Should she sit, lean against the wall, or just stand still? Therefore, she did nothing.

House turned off the television set and went over to his side of the desk. He motioned for Kate to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk. "Sit." Kate cautiously sat down while House took out a folder and began to flip through the pages. "You were the top of your class. Then you got a prestige internship… I could go on forever. It's an impressive record. Too bad you tainted it."

"I get what you are trying to do. The thing is I wouldn't change anything I did even if it meant going behind your back so that I could get Becky her surgery again. No matter what the politics are, my patient always comes first. If you are going to fire me just do it. Otherwise, I quit."

House leaned back in his chair. "Now, this is interesting. I never said I was going to fire you. I said I could fire you and yet you quit. What you did was right for the patient. Your tactics were…interesting. Just don't make it a habit." House said.

"So…I'm not fired." Kate said stunned. It was unbelievable.

"Didn't you hear me the first time: no. Now, get out of my office before I change my mind." House said with a grin. "I'll see you Monday."

"I still have to figure out why she had the aneurism."

"Becky is a cheerleader. She fell in practice and hit her head. It's good you found it now verse later when she was dead."

Kate nodded her head. "I'll see you on Monday House."

_

* * *

_

_I try to plan out what I am going to say in my mind. I come up with several plans but nothing sounds right. Everything is revolving around last night… I did not plan to have sex with Kate last night. I know she didn't planned it either. It just…happened. I was planning to save that for the wedding night. I guess not._

_I am happy that I insisted on going shopping yesterday before we showed up at the house. Stuart, the ground's keeper and butler, still keeps an eye on everything. The house is stocked pretty well but my supplies were needed. _

_I decide to make pancakes. They always make things better and lighter. Although Kate acted as if everything was okay I still doubt her. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm just about done cooking when Kate comes downstairs. She still has the blanket wrapped around her. "Can I do anything to help?" She asks._

"_No but thank you for offering." She hops up on the counter next to me and relaxes. She leans against the cupboards behind her. I notice one of her legs is exposed. The blanket ends just above her knee. There is something so tempting and attractive about her skin. Even though last night happened, I still want to jump her as soon as possible. I clear my head and get it out of the gutter._

_I turn off the stove and move to get two plates out of the cupboard. As I am moving past Kate, she suddenly stops me. Her leg is stretched out to block me from moving. I turn around her other leg blocks me. I look at Kate she is grinning at me. She grabs at my t-shirt and pulls me closer._

"_Morning." Kate says before giving me a kiss._

_I don't know what to think but I can't refuse Kate. I kiss her back slow, long, and hard. Her legs wrap around me and pull me in even tighter so that her body is pressed against mine hard. My hand lands on her thigh. "Morning." I barely breathe out. _

_Kate kisses me slowly. It is as if she is concentrating extra hard. She stops and looks at me. "Thank you for last night."_

_I'm a bit surprised but I say it anyways. "Your welcome." Kate wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulder. I hold onto her tightly. "How are you really?" She is shaking. I pick her up and carry her to the couch. We lay there and I hold her as she cries into my shoulder._

"_I'm sorry." Kate says through tears._

"_You don't need to apologize to me. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."_

_She looks at me stunned. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong. I basically forced myself on you." I can't help but laugh. Kate laughs a little._

"_You didn't completely force yourself on me. I didn't exactly keep my cool either. Sometimes, it just happens. It's just another to add to our wedding night." I give her a kiss and somehow I am able to get Kate to smile for the rest of the day._

_

* * *

_

Before Kate went home for the weekend, she checked up on Becky who has been out of surgery for a couple of hours. She looked over the chart before Becky wakes. "How are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"My head hurts." Becky said.

Kate checked the stitches and said. "It looks pretty good. It will be sore for a couple of days."

"Okay," Becky said. She was more tired than anything.

Kate had to get it off her chest before the chance went away. She sat in the chair next to the bed. "The other day you asked a question and I gave you an untruthful answer. I did make a promise to not have pre-marital sex. I fell in love with a guy who was…amazing. We were going to get married. Somewhere between planning the wedding and the actual day I slipped and broke my promise."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Kate took a deep breath to figure out how to say what she needed next. "At first, I regretted it. A part of me still does to this day."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because from what I have observed, you are strong. You need to stay strong and keep to your morals. Don't ever let yourself slip."

"Dr. Harker may I ask what happened to your fiancée."

Kate stood up. "We broke up."

"Why?"

The question stumped Kate. She didn't know what to answer. "It happens…a nurse will check on you later." With that, Kate was out the door.

Chase was walking towards his car when he saw Kate. "I heard you almost quit."

"For a moment, I thought I was going to." Kate said. She leaned back against her car. She looked exhausted. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't have anything planned yet…"

"Good. Why don't you come over tonight?"

"Is six okay?"

"Perfect." Kate gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Chase said before Kate got in her car and drove away. As Chase walked to his car, he couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long time he had a feeling that could only be named as in love. Yes, he was falling and hard.

* * *

Chase showed up at Kate's apartment promptly at six. He had brought a nice bottle of wine that they had with dinner. Now, they were sitting on the couch relaxing. Kate was stretched out on the couch with her head on Chase's chest and her body pressed close to his. Chase had his arms wrapped around Kate. He loved feeling her body against his right now.

Chase looked down at Kate. She was starting to drift off to sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Kate…" He whispered into her ear.

"Hmm…" Kate mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He tried to move but his body was pinned not that he really minded.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." He said with a smile.

Kate let out a deep breath and sat up. Without warning, Chase picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was already changed into a t-shirt and yoga pants so Chase just removed Kate's shoes and socks. He tucked her into bed and turned off the light. He was closing the door when Kate said: "Stay... Don't go."

Chase smiled. He kept his t-shirt on and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into bed and laid down. He wrapped his arm around Kate and started to fall asleep. "Kate…" her breathing was steady and deep so he figured that she was asleep. "Kate…" He gently nudged her. "Kate…"

"Huh…" Kate sleepily muttered.

"I think I am falling in love with you." He gently whispered.

Kate's eyes shot open. She turned on the lamp on the side table and sat up. She looked at Chase. "Well… which is it?"

"Well, what?" He asked confused.

"Are you thinking about falling or are you in love with me?"

"I am in love with." He said the words slowly so that each one sunk in deeply. "I love you Katherine Harker." Without any sign, Kate pressed her lips to Chase's mouth. The kiss was deep, sweet, wet, and intense. Chase was not sure if gratitude or happiness that made the kiss that much better. All he knew was that the kiss left him breathless.

"I love you too Robert Chase." Kate said.

He was stunned but happy all at the same time. He kissed her back. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Kate smiled. "I think I might have an idea." She yawned.

Chase turned off the light before pulling Kate in tight to hold her. "Let's go to sleep."

Kate turned over to look at Chase. "Rob…"

"Yes Kate."

"When did you know?"

"The first day that I saw you in the clinic. You made me catch my breath. What about you?"

"The night you dropped me off at my apartment. I realized that I still had feelings for you. I was just in denial for awhile after." Her hand gently stroked the side of his face and she looked deep into his eyes. "Kiss me."

"My pleasure." He did just that.

* * *

**A/N: Warning! The story will be ending in a few chapters...I'm still unsure of how many. :) **


	9. When It Rains

**Chapter 9: When It Rains…**

"_It's time to makeup my mind and I can't really tell you what I'm going to do. There are so many thoughts in my head. There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose. So I'm thinking over the things that you said."_ _Thinking Over, Dana Glover_

* * *

Kate woke up to the sound of rain hitting her bedroom window. Outside, it was dark and cold. All that Kate wanted to do was curl up and stay in bed. She didn't know why but her stomach was twisting in knots. She had a bad feeling about today.

Kate rolled over in bed and stretched. She sat up and got out of bed before recoiling her feet under the blankets. The floor was cold. She wrapped the blanket around her and got out of bed. It was freezing in her apartment.

She jumped in the shower and her day began. Out of the shower and dressed, Kate went into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee into a cup to go. She couldn't eat her stomach was still twisted. She may not have wanted to face the day but she had to.

At work, everything was normal. There were no horrific emergencies or accidents. She didn't understand why her stomach kept curling and twisting into knots. She wasn't sick. The feeling wasn't that of a need to throw up she just had a bad feeling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cameron asked Kate.

Kate poked at her lunch. "I've had a bad feeling all day and I can't get it out of my system."

"Oh…"

"It's probably just the weather getting on my nerves."

"Not a big fan of rain?"

"I don't mind rain but when it's bleak outside I do mind."

"Well, you could always be pregnant."

Kate nearly choked on her drink. She hadn't expected that out of Cameron's mouth at all. "Uh, that's not a possibility."

"You never know."

"Believe me, I know."

"Did you take a test?""

Kate was intrigued by Cameron's theory. "I can't be pregnant because I'm not having sex with Robert."

Cameron looked at Kate shocked. "You and Chase aren't…?"

"No."

"Wow." Kate gave Cameron a confused look. "He just has a strong sex drive. Plus, he_ is_ Chase."

Kate had heard about Cameron and Chase's arrangement however, she had never actually talked to her boyfriend about it. She didn't feel completely comfortable talking about it now either. The Robert she knew was very different from the one Cameron knew. "Do you miss him?"

"No. We weren't involved like you two were." Cameron said but Kate felt there might be more to the story.

* * *

"So, how are things with you and Kate going?" Foreman asked Chase as they were in the lab waiting for test results. Ever since Foreman had figured out what Kate meant to Chase he had made an effort to be nice. If it was possible, Foreman and Chase were actually starting to become friends.

"They are good." Chase said.

"Great."

"Yeah," Chase grabbed the test results and started to look at them. "Nothing. Everything is clean."

Foreman took the paper and studied it. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know." Chase was quiet for a few seconds. "Have you ever been remotely close to getting married?"

"No. What about you?"

"Yes, Kate and I were engaged before. It's ancient history."

It took Foreman a few moments to process but he finally asked, "What happened?"

"I was stupid and threw it away."

"It's amazing that Kate even considered dating you again."

"I know."

"You can't screw it up this time."

"I'm not planning to."

"Well, what is it then?" Chase did not respond. "Come on. You opened this door."

"I told Kate that I love her and she said it back to me."

"Then what is the problem?"

"That's it. There is no problem." Foreman looked confused so Chase continued on. "After I ended the engagement, I didn't go out for…well, a long time. When I finally went to confront her it was too late she was gone."

"What do you mean by gone?"

"She had moved and changed jobs. When I found her, she looked so happy and I couldn't destroy that…not after the way I ended things."

"I'm confused. What are we even talking about?"

"Nothing. I don't even know. Never mind."

* * *

Kate knocked on Cuddy's door before opening it. Cuddy motioned for her to come in and sit down all the while on the phone. "Yes. Well, thank you and we'll be in touch." Cuddy hung up the phone and looked at Kate. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. What did you want to see me about?" Kate asked apprehensively. She was, without any real reason, worried about what would happen next.

"Your contract."

"Oh," Kate let out her breath, which she had been holding.

Cuddy looked at her and smiled. "Dr. Harker, it has been a pleasure having you work here. However, your contract was for six months."

"Let me guess, House hasn't renewed it."

Cuddy let out a sigh. "As of yet…no."

"So, what are my options?" Kate asked.

"Well, one House does renew your option. Two, your contract isn't renewed and I can move you into a new department. Three, you leave PPTH but I doubt that you want that."

"No, I don't want to leave."

"Good we would hate to loose you here."

"Where would you put me?"

"ER, ICU, Pediatrics, or I could always put you on the surgical staff." Cuddy said.

With each option, it sounded worst and worst. Kate finally said, "Wow, that's…"

"I know it isn't great."

"No, it's fine. It's just…a little unexpected."

"I'll see if there is anything else I can find for you."

"I'd appreciate it." Kate said.

"I don't know how this sounds to you but I know that Mercy does have some openings."

"Hmm… Yeah, we will see. I still have two weeks to figure everything out."

"Right and things can always change."

Kate nodded her head and walked into the clinic. She grabbed a file and took her new patient to an examination room. It was an easy distraction.

* * *

"Hey," Chase said to Kate as she walked out of the hospital.

"Hi," Kate leaned over and gave Chase a kiss once outside the building. She refused to kiss him while inside the building, but outside it was okay.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Just okay?"

"It has just been a long day. I'm beat. You never answered my question."

"I'm better now that I've had a chance to see you."

Kate couldn't help but blush and smile. She stopped by her car. "Wow, you must have missed me."

"You better believe I did." He took Kate's hand and pulled her close. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"You have very kissable lips as well." He gently pecked her lips. He placed his hand behind her neck, pulled her body tightly against his, and lightly kissed Kate.

"You aren't too bad yourself." Kate said breathlessly and pushed her hips against him hard.

Chase's hand slipped down to Kate hips and around the back. Kate released a pleasurable moan into his mouth. Chase smiled and leaned Kate back against the car. He suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Kate gave him a curious and confused look. He just held her tightly. His grasp felt desperate and it scared Kate.

She tightly held him and ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair. "Babe…"

"Shh…" So, she just held him.

She opened her mouth but decided not to ruin the moment.

"Kate,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry that I never came by."

"What are you talking about?"

Chase looked Kate in the eyes. "I found you at _Melbourne Health_."

"What? Why didn't you come and see me?"

"You looked happy and I didn't want to ruin it. I figured I had messed things up enough why mess them up more."

"You should have talked to me."

"I know that now and I am sorry."

"Robert, you might find this strange but I don't remember why we broke up."

"I was an idiot. That's why." He gave Kate a kiss.

* * *

_It was a normal day for Chase. He went to work and came home. It was one of the few nights he actually wasn't with Kate. It was strange to him. He spent so much of his free time with her that he missed her. It was probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't wait to be married to her. _

_Chase saw that his answering machine had two new messages on it. He pressed play. The first was from Kate telling him that she wouldn't be able to see tomorrow night as well as tonight. He was sad but okay with it. The second message was a complete surprise. He had to repeat it to make sure it was even real._

"_Hello Robert, this is your father. I heard that you are getting married. Congratulations." Something in Rowan's voice gave away for disapproval. Right on the dot, Rowan Chase went on disapproving of Robert's decision. "I think you are a bit young to get married but it might teach you a thing or two. Katherine Harker comes from a very respectable family. I'd hate to see you ruin her reputation. Why she even agreed to marry you is beyond me…" Chase shook his head in disgust. Some things never changed. He couldn't take it anymore so he deleted the message. He couldn't listen to it._

_Robert Chase tried his best not be effected by his father's remarks but he couldn't help it. Rowan Chase was still his father. No matter how hard he tried, a part of Robert would still listen to his father. _

_Chase started to ask himself questions that he'd never asked before. Why is Kate marrying me? Is she just taking pity on me? Does she really even love me?_

_It drove him insane for the entire night and next day. So, the next day he drove to Kate's parent's house. He knew she was over there picking up some stuff. He walked up to her room where she was packing and leaned against the wall._

"_Hey." Kate said. She gave him a peck on the cheek, His coldness, caught her off guard. "Are you okay?" He just nodded his head. "Robert, you are scarring me."_

"_Sorry." _

_Kate went over to Robert. She let her lips barely brush his but he didn't return the kiss. He didn't even engage her. "Wow…" she said with a shaky voice. "You must really hate me or something."_

"_I don't hate you."_

"_Well, you don't appear to like me at the moment." _

"_Katherine—"_

"_You __**never**__ call me Katherine."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Not in that way."  
_

"_What do you mean?" Now he was confused._

"_You only call me Katherine when you are extremely happy, but you're not happy…"_

"_I'm ending it." Kate froze where she was standing. Her eyes were wide and all the blood rushed from her face. "Kate…" Robert tried to touch her but she pushed him away._

"_Don't touch me."_

"_Okay,"_

"_Was it the sex? Was I really that bad?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I just think it is for the best."_

_Kate sank down on her bed in disbelief. "What have you done with my fiancé?" She had tears streaming down her face. "Get out." When Chase didn't move she yelled. "GET OUT! NOW!!"_

"_Kate, I'm sorry."_

"_Don't ever talk to me again." Robert was gone. Kate heard the front door open and close. Kate curled up into the fetal position on the bed. She couldn't do anything but cry. She cried and cried until she fell asleep. The next morning, she cried some more. For months, Kate just cried herself to sleep. Her love, Robert, was gone now._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._


	10. It Doesn't Rain, It Pours

**Chapter 10: It Doesn't Rain, It Pours**

_"In my darkest state of mind I am riddled with despair. When I try and close my eyes your voice is all I hear. I will think of you tonight. I will hold back all my tears. I've waited all these years. Please don't go away. You're making a mistake. You and I were meant to be. You opened up my eyes and made me realize..." ~Don't Go Away, Buckcherry_

* * *

Chase was depressed. He silently sat in the airport trying to think of how it had come to this. He looked at the ticket in his hand, it wasn't even real. It was real in that he had bought the ticket. However, he had no plan to go to Austin, Texas.

He had rushed through the airport to gate C17, but he had been too late. He couldn't do anything to stop it. Within a few moments, the plane was gone and with it, everything he cared for.

Chase got up and walked towards the ticket counter. He was able to get a reimbursement. If Chase needed a ticket in the next year, he would get it for a reduced price. Chase only did one thing: he went home and cried.

* * *

_Earlier in the week, when everything began_…The ducklings had had a long week. To blow off some steam they had come up with the idea of going out as a group. Somehow, they were all at a bar sitting around and having drinks.

"So the mouse says, Take it all bitch." Foreman said the punch line of the joke.

Cameron, Chase, and Kate all laughed. "That was actually a good one." Kate said. She looked at her empty glass and everyone else. "I'm going to get another. Anyone?"

"Sure, I'll take another beer." Foreman said.

"Can you order me another margarita with salt?" Cameron asked even though she probably didn't need another.

Kate looked at her boyfriend. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good." Chase said.

"Okay, I'll be back." Kate said before going over to the bar and ordering a new round of drinks.

"This is fun." Cameron said.

"Yeah, it actually is." Foreman said.

"After the week we've had we deserve the night off." Chase said.

"I will drink to that." Foreman said before finishing off his drink. "I'm going to go help Harker."

Chase just laughed at Foreman's giddiness. He looked at Cameron. "I don't think I've ever see him so giddy before. We should have thought of this before."

"It's nice to see you smile."

"Thanks." Chase said awkwardly. He was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with Cameron leaning across the table so he could hear her.

"I've missed that." Chase just nodded his head. He looked over to the bar to see where Kate and Foreman were. Chase suddenly became aware that Cameron had shifted her seat so that she was right next to him. She let her hand run down his cheek.

Chase took her hand and placed it on the table. "Allison, you are drunk."

"Yes I am, but you've never been the good guy. You are still a bad boy Robert Chase." Cameron said before kissing Chase.

"Thanks for helping me with these even though it's not necessary." Kate said as Forman helped her with the drinks.

"It's no problem." Foreman said.

That's when they both saw it. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this." Kate said. She looked at Foreman, who took the Cameron's drink from her. Kate took a twenty out of her wallet and handed it to Foreman. "That should cover me. I'll see you Monday."

"You kissed me back." Cameron said as her lips parted from Chase's before realizing that they had an audience.

Chase looked to see only Foreman. "Oh, God…"

"Yeah," Foreman said. "Go."

Chase bolted from his seat to outside the bar, but Kate was already gone.

* * *

Kate was stunned. Chase and Cameron had kissed. She caught them kissing. It wasn't like catching them in bed together but still it was something. Sure, a kiss didn't have to be personal, but he it was her boyfriend they were talking about. To Kate, it was personal.

Why didn't he run after her? Why didn't he try to explain? Why didn't he push Cameron off? Why was he kissing her? Why, that is what Kate's life was made of at the moment.

Kate lay on her living room couch with a CD playing on the stereo. She barely even heard the singer's voice over her thoughts. Kate lie on her couch holding a pillow but not crying. Kate sat up, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

She waited as it rang and finally someone picked up. "Hi, this is Katherine Harker is Dr. Richmond available? Thank you." Kate waited as her phone call was transferred and finally connected. "Hi Alan, it's Kate Harker…I'm doing fine…I'm actually calling about my old job…Thank you… I will send my resume over now…Of course, again, thank you. No, I should be back in the area in about two weeks… Thank you. Okay, bye." Kate hung up the phone.

After faxing her resume, which was more of formality since she already had the job, Kate went into the closet and took out a cardboard box. Then she walked into her living room. She took the box and began to fill it with books. It was time to move on and go home

* * *

Kate walked into the hospital and straight for the elevator. She didn't even blink. She just kept walking. Once in the elevator, Kate thought everything was fine. Trouble was, she was wrong. The door was closing when Cameron slipped into the elevator at the last moment.

Someone got off at the second floor so that it was only Kate and Cameron in the elevator. It was an awkward silence.

Cameron looked at Kate and back at the floor. Kate looked straight ahead she didn't even acknowledge Cameron. "Look, it didn't mean anything. I was just stupid and had a lapse of judgment." Cameron said. Kate didn't say anything let alone react. "Look, I was drunk I am sorry."

Kate pulled the emergency stop button on the elevator and looked at Cameron. "You really want to have this conversation then fine. You kissed _my_ boyfriend. You _knew_ he was _my_ boyfriend." Cameron tried to speak, but Kate stopped her. "No! You don't get to speak. Yes, you were drunk but that doesn't excuse you for anything. Now, inside this hospital we are coworkers. I will treat you with the respect that a coworker deserves meaning I will put aside all of our differences. However, outside this hospital you are still the bitch who kissed my boyfriend. Save your stupid, petty, ignorant apology for someone else. Is that clear Dr. Cameron?"

"Crystal." Cameron said. It was the first time that Kate had raised her voice let alone got mad at anyone in the hospital. It shocked and intimidated Cameron.

"Good." Kate said. She pushed the emergency button on the elevator. The alarm stopped and the elevator continued up to the third floor.

Kate walked out of the elevator and into the conference room where Foreman was. She put a smile on her face. "Good morning Foreman. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kate's happiness worried Foreman. "How are you?"

"Fine." She went to get a cup of coffee. Foreman was going to ask Kate another question when Cameron walked into the room. He decided that it was best not ask any questions for the moment.

* * *

Kate slipped a needle into a patient's arm and waited as the tube filled with blood. She removed the tube and took the needle out of the patient's arm. She put a Band-Aid over the punctured skin before taking the blood to the lab.

As good of a front that Kate was putting up, underneath she was falling apart. She hated pretending. It hurt too much. Kate stopped in an abandoned hallway and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and took in some deep breaths. After calming herself down, Kate continued her walk down to the lab.

She walked in and started the tests on the blood. She ignored the other person who was in the lab with her. "Kate…Kate, please acknowledge me." Robert Chase said as he stood behind her. Kate continued to ignore him. "Okay, I am sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't push Cameron away, but it didn't mean anything to me. Kate, when I told you I love you I wasn't joking. Those feelings don't go away over night. I still love you and it was an accident."

Kate stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Chase. "Why didn't you call? Why didn't you come after me?"

"I thought it was for the best." Chase said. "Now, I know it wasn't."

Kate looked like she was going to cry. Chase tried to comfort her. "Don't touch me! God, I am so glad I didn't sleep with you." He backed off right away and was hurt by Kate's words. "When you left the first time, did you think I just picked myself up and everything was okay? Well, it wasn't. I spent weeks, months crying myself to sleep over you. I am done crying over you. I don't have any more tears left for you, Robert Chase. I just can't…"

"Okay," Chase said before he walked out of the lab.

Kate sunk down into the chair. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She felt a hand on her shoulder that didn't belong to Chase. "How are you?" Foreman asked.

"I'm fine." Kate said.

"You are lying."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Kate turned and looked at Foreman. "Take care of Robert for me."

Foreman didn't understand Kate but he ultimately said, "I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes," Foreman said.

Kate stood up and hugged Foreman. "Thank you for everything." Foreman awkwardly stood there. He wasn't used to giving or receiving hugs. Finally, he gave a hug to Kate.

* * *

On the next Friday afternoon, Kate sat across from House patiently waiting. He looked over the desk at her. "Your contract ends tomorrow and you haven't brought it up at all." House said. "I'm surprised."

"Why? We both knew this was only for six months."

"You like to have control. You have everything planned out in your life."

Kate smiled. "You have me confused with someone else. Although, I do like to have control I am also aware of the fact that I can't control everything."

"Like Chase."

"I'm not here to talk about Chase."

House took out a paper and put it in front of Kate. "Here. It is a renewal of your contract, if you want it."

Kate didn't even touch the paper. "That won't be necessary. I already have a job."

"You are supposed to give at least one week notice."

Kate looked at House intrigued. "I handed in my resignation to Cuddy two weeks ago, but you already know that." Kate slightly smiled to herself but it was quickly lost. "If you asked me a before I would have said yes. However, I have nothing to stay for. Plus, you don't really want me to stay. We both knew that this was temporary." Kate stood up and put out her hand. "Dr. House it has been a pleasure working with you. Thank you for opportunity."

House took Kate's hand and shook it. "Nice having you here Dr. Harker."

"Thanks." Kate said before walking out of House's office. One moment she was there and the next she was gone.

* * *

Chase couldn't take it. He tried calling Kate's cell phone but it must have been off because it kept going directly to voicemail. He tried calling Kate's apartment but it just kept ringing. It didn't make sense to Chase.

Well, if Kate was going to take his call, Chase was just going to go to her. Chase got into his car and drove to Kate's building. He knocked on her apartment door, but there was no answer. He was knocking for what was the tenth time when a woman in her twenties walked into the hall. She went to the apartment a door down from Kate's. She looked at Chase confused. "Excuse me, but are you looking for Kate?"

"Yeah," Chase said. "She must not be home."

"You know that she left, right?"

"What?"

"She moved. As in, she was shipping off all of her possessions." Chase sank against the hallway as if he needed support. "You didn't know." The woman said.

"No, thank you for the information."

"Yeah, uh, what's your name?"

"Robert. Why?"

"Well, Robert, she just took a cab to the airport about an hour ago."

"Thank you." Chase said before running to his car. He got in the car and drove as fast as he could to the airport. If Kate was going to leave he knew where she would go. Kate would go back to Australia. It just made sense. He got to Newark Airport and booked a ticket on the last flight to Austin.

Through some amazing flirting and a slight bribe, he was able to get the desk clerk to tell him that Kate had checked in. He was also able to get Kate's flight number. Chase ran to the gate but the plane was already backing up. He had to watch as Kate's plane took off and everything he cared for disappeared.

* * *

Chase laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He rolled over and looked at the picture on his bed table. It was of Kate and Chase from a couple of weeks ago. They were so happy then.

Chase couldn't look at the photo anymore. He closed his eyes but only Kate came to mind. Chase began to inspect Kate's face in his mind. First were Kate's eyes, which could always read him. Second was Kate's mouth a soft but firm fold of skin that would often encircle his mouth. Harsh and kind word could come out of Kate's mouth. Usually, the words were kind. Just like the words she spoke, Kate's hands were kind, soft, and delicate.

Chase always found Kate's neck and the small of her back to be sensuous. Okay, yes, Kate did have a nice rack but that didn't dictate their relationship. He was glad that she had them but he could survive if Kate didn't have a rack. Chase loved how small Kate's waist was. He loved how his arm could simply slip around it and pull her in close. Kate's hair used to fall at her waist. It was long, brown, and soft.

Chase loved how Kate would occasionally push her hips against him. He loved it when her body pressed against his. It was a comfort. Kate had great legs. They were toned and long. It drove Chase nuts, in the good way, when Kate wore a skirt or short dress that showed off her legs. Kate had small feet. They would have been perfect for dancing.

Kate's image was as much of a comfort and distraction as it was a torture to think about. He missed her. Of all the things he missed, Chase missed Kate's smell the most. It was a comfort and his missed it. Chase wiped the tears away from his eyes. He tightly kept his eyes shut. It made him feel a little better and eventually, Chase fell asleep.

_Chase heard the shower running. It didn't make sense to him. Chase opened his eyes and sat up. This wasn't his apartment. Where was he? He was in his own clothes, well, they looked like his clothes. The shower stopped and Kate emerged from the bathroom in a towel. "Hey, I was just about to wake you up." Kate pushed him back down on the bed and sat directly on top of him. Kate's wet hair fell on Robert as she began kissing his neck. Chase lay still even as she removed his shirt. She stopped and looked at him confused. "What's wrong honey?" Kate asked. "Are you just not in the mood because I can help with that." Kate thrust her hips against him and received an instant reaction._

"_Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong." Chase said as he took Kate's face in his hands. He looked at her before kissing her. He flipped her over so he was on top of her. Chase took the cue and pulled the towel loose. Chase's hands began to explore Kate's body but then he stopped._

"_Why did you stop?" Kate asked. Things were just starting to get good._

"_Is this okay?" Chase asked._

"_It's fine. The kids are at my parent's house for the weekend. Don't tell me you forgot that already?" Kate joked with him. "Relax babe it's just us. Think of it as a second honeymoon. Happy anniversary." Chase gave in and let himself steal kisses and touches for just a little longer. It was good to have an alternative life for the moment. _

Chase woke up in bed. It was simply a dream. A good dream but still a dream. It wasn't the first time he had a dream like that. He used to have them frequently after he and Kate broke up the first time. The dreams were different. Sometimes, he would see kids running around the house. One time, Kate was pregnant. Another time, he was reading a bedtime story to a little boy. In the end, they were always dreams and nothing more. Nothing ever came of it.

* * *

Kate refused to cry. She was not going to cry over Robert Chase. She was not going to give him the pleasure of knowing that she cried over him. She was not going to let herself cry.

Kate stepped off the airplane and headed to baggage claim. She grabbed her bag and walked out to see her parents. "Hi mom. Dad." Kate said as she greeted her family.

"It's good to have you home." Her mother said.

"How is my girl?" Her father asked as he gave her a hug. Kate couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to cry. "Shh…" Kate's dad said as he rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay."

Just like that, Kate was crying over Robert Chase again. The next couple of days, Kate spent in bed crying.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know that it was a bit harsh but it's all part of my plan. Once again, I would like to remind everyone that this story will be ending soon. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Oh, and if you haven't already heard Jennifer Morrison is leaving _House_. **

**Disclaimer: Would I really be writing fanfiction if I owned _House M.D._? No. **


	11. Weather the Storm

**Chapter 11: Weather the Storm**

_"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more..." ~She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5_

* * *

Chase walked into work and sat down with a crossword puzzle. He was early so no one was there to disturb his thoughts. The cup of coffee in his hands was still hot but nothing distracted him from the thought of Kate.

He couldn't take it. Therefore, Chase went down to the clinic. He picked up a chart and took a patient into an examination room. He had just finished three examinations when Cuddy came up to Chase. "How are you Dr. Chase?"

"I'm fine Dr. Cuddy. Did you need something?"

"Yes. Can I talk to you privately?" Cuddy asked.

"Uh, sure." Chase said before following Cuddy into her office. It was an awkward silence. Chase had a bad feeling. "Dr. Cuddy I am sorry for whatever I have done."

"You aren't in trouble Dr. Chase." Cuddy said as she sat in a chair and pointed to the couch. "Why don't you sit down?" Chase sat down confused. "Why don't we try this again, how are you doing Robert?"

"You want the truth I take it."

"Only if you feel like sharing it."

Chase looked at Cuddy confused beyond a doubt. "What is this?"

"I'm trying to be your friend if you'll let me. Why don't you try calling me Lisa in this scenario."

Chase looked at Cuddy for a long time before saying: "Lisa, I take it that you know what it is like to be in love with someone and not be able to be with them. You know what type of pain that is. It's horrible. It is as if your stomach is constantly being tied up in knots. It is exhausting."

"Yes, I do know what it is like. It can be very exhausting." Cuddy agreed.

Chase stood up and walked over to the window behind Cuddy's desk so that he was looking over the courtyard. "I…I did something horrible. I broke Kate's hear not one but twice. I never meant to hurt her. The kiss with Cameron just happened. I tried talking to Kate, but she didn't want to talk to me. I've lost her…again." Cuddy went over to Chase. She put her hand on his shoulder. Chase's voice was shaking when he said: "I miss her."

Cuddy went over to her desk and took out a paper. She held out the paper to Chase. "You just have to sign it. We don't have to make a big deal about it." Chase looked at the paper and then at Cuddy. "It's your decision."

* * *

"Where have you been?" House asked Chase.

"I was in the clinic." Chase said as he took a case file off the table. He looked at the board to see a few symptoms written down. He listened as Cameron, Foreman, and House bounced ideas off of each other. However, he wasn't really there.

House looked at Chase and said. "Do the test Dr. Chase said."

"I didn't say anything." Chase said coming out of his daze.

"Oh, that's right you are depressed about your girlfriend. She moved on. Now get a hold of yourself. You are more pathetic than when Cameron dumped you." House looked at Cameron. "I guess you weren't that important or good."

"Meningitis." Chase said to change the subject. "We should do a spinal tab."

"You mean you should do a spinal tap. Go and take Cameron with you." House said.

Cameron and Chase walked to the patient's room in silence. Once inside they performed the task as professionals. Chase didn't speak to Cameron unless it was an absolute necessity.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Cameron asked as they walked down the hall away from the patient's room.

"I'm talking to you now." Chase said just to spite Cameron.

Cameron pulled Chase by the arm into an empty patient's room. "I am sorry. Okay? I was drunk and obviously I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Cameron, we are both at fault. Okay?"

Cameron looked at Chase surprised. "Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm upset!" Chase sat down on the empty bed. "I kissed you back. What makes it worse is that I kissed you in front of my girlfriend. Now, I've screw up things royally between me and Kate."

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"I didn't mean to honest. I'm sorry." Chase said instantly regretting what he said. Cameron looked extremely hurt by his words.

"No, it's okay."

"Cameron, I like you. I used to like you a lot, but now… My feelings aren't what they used to be. I'm sorry."

Cameron nodded her head. "I know. When you kissed me back it wasn't like before." Chase cocked his head to the side. "I knew you didn't like me as you once did. What are you going to do about Kate?"

"I don't know yet. She's gone." Chase stood up. "It was nice talking to you." He said before walking towards the lab.

* * *

Foreman watched Chase as grabbed coffee. "Foreman, I thought we established this a long time ago. I'm not your type." Chase joked.

"You wish you were my type." Foreman threw back.

"Seriously, stop checking me out. It's making me nervous." Chase said sitting down.

"Nervous?" Foreman asked.

"It's something Kate used to say…" Chase muttered.

"You are an idiot." Foreman said as he stood up and began to pace.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a beautiful woman in love with you twice. What do you do, you mess it all up. I swear if Kate hadn't made me promise, I'd smack you—"

"What did Kate make you promise?"

"She made me promise to look out for you. Lord knows why."

Chase looks at Foreman confused. "That doesn't make sense."

"I swear, Kate must be a saint seeing as she worried about you even though you broke her heart, again."

"I get it. You don't need to rub it in. I'm an ass. I admit it." Chase looked at Foreman. "Did you know she was leaving?"

"No." Foreman said. For the first time he actually saw how sad Chase looked. "You miss her don't you?"

"More than you know." Chase let his head drop into his hands. "God, I was an idiot!!"

"Well, if she was here you could try and fix it." Chase looked up at Foreman. "I know that look. It's the same one House gets at the end of a case."

Chase bolted up from his seat. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"The clinic. I know how to fix it." Chase said before heading out of the door.

"What's in the clinic?" Foreman asked but Chase was already gone.

* * *

Foreman looked around the conference room. Something wasn't right. "Where is Chase?" Cameron shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to talk about what she had done. Foreman looked at House.

"The wombat is gone." House dropped a stack of files on the table. "Find someone who isn't an idiot in there."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Chase resigned. He doesn't work here anymore."

"Where did he go?"

"He went home…to Australia." House said before heading into his office.

Foreman looked at Cameron with a glare. "What?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"You think it's my fault that Chase left."

"Again, I didn't say anything."

"Well, it's not."

Foreman took one of the files and looked it. "Just help me go through these files." He closed the file and put it to the side. He grabbed two more files. One file went on top of the file Foreman had previously set aside. The other file started a new pile. They worked in silence.

Cameron looked over to House's office and found her boss asleep. Cameron looked at the file in front of her before saying, "I didn't mean for it to happen. I knew he was involved but I couldn't help it." Foreman knew what Cameron was referring to. He didn't say anything and let Cameron continue talking. "I instantly regretted it. I never thought I would cross that boundary. I never thought I would be _that_ woman. So, if you want to treat me like crap and criticize me go ahead, but know that I am truly sorry."

Foreman nodded his head and looked at Cameron for the first time. "I don't blame you. I never did. I had my suspicions that Chase might leave. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Either did I."

"How many possibilities did you find?"

"Two. You?"

"About four." They both let out a sigh and went back to sorting through the resumes. They both knew that even with a replacement it wasn't going to the same.

* * *

Chase stood at the door of Kate's parents' house. He knocked again. When there was no answer so he rang the doorbell again. The door opened. Standing there was Liz, Peter's wife; she didn't look surprised to see him. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Hi Liz." Chase said. "Can I talk to—"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Please." He was desperate.

"She isn't here. You might want to get out of here. Peter's inside and he isn't as patient as I am."

"Right." Chase knew it was never a good idea to get in an argument with Peter about Kate. "Could you just ask Kate to call me? Please." He was begging now. Liz could see it in his eyes.

"I'll give it a chance, but don't expect anything."

"I never do. Thanks." As Chase was turning to leave who was getting out of the car pulling up, but Kate. Kate looked at Chase surprised, but she did not falter. She could not. "Hi." Chase said as Kate came up to the door.

"Hi." Kate said. She noticed how Liz closed the door of the house giving them sometime alone to talk. "What are you doing here? Peter and my dad are going to kill you if they find you here."

"Can we talk?" Kate looked annoyed. "A few minutes. That all I'm asking for."

Kate looked at her watch. "You have sixty seconds."

"Are you serious?"

"Fifty-five, fifty-four—"

"Okay, I get your point. Can you at least look at me?" Kate looked at Chase. "I'm sorry for how everything turned out." He took a step towards her, but Kate backed away.

"Well, if that's all you are here to say you can go." Kate cruelly said. It was all part of her defense mechanism.

Chase nodded his head. "I am so sorry and…I miss you." Chase said before heading towards his car.

"What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to fall into your arms and make passionate love to you?" Kate asked making Chase stop and turn.

"I don't know. I just know I needed to see you and tell you that…that…I love you. I always have. I love that after I've spent an entire day around you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. I love that you are the last person that I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night and it's not because I'm lonely. It's just when you realize that you are in love with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with them; and you want the rest of your life to begin with that person as soon as possible. "

"That is just like you Robert, you say things like that and you make it impossible for me to hate you. I hate you Robert, I really do." Kate was crying now. "I hate you." It was clear that she didn't hate, but loved him. Chase took a step towards to Kate, she didn't step back away this time. He stretched out his hand towards her. Kate took Robert's hand. She held his hand for a few moments.

Robert pulled Kate towards him and held her. He held her as she cried into his shirt. "I'm so sorry."

Kate looked up at Robert tears running down her cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was soft, gentle, deep, and completely intoxicating. Chase stared intently back in Kate's eyes as their lips came apart. He felt completely helpless by how in love he was with Kate. Kate kissed him again. She made this kiss more deep and intense than before. The kiss was the kind where it was more as if they were sharing one soul and becoming one.

Chase took a deep breath once their lips parted. His arms wrapped around Kate. "I love you."

"I know. I love you to." Absentmindedly Kate let her hands run through his hair. "I missed that. I missed you."

**

* * *

**

A couple of months later, Chase stood in front of a mirror fixing his tie. He suddenly felt a pair of hands go over his eyes. He recognized the hands. "Kate what are you doing in here? You aren't supposed to be in here."

"Close your eyes."

"Weren't you the one who insisted on me not seeing you in your wedding dress before the wedding?"

"That's why you have to close your eyes."

"Fine, they're closed."

"No peeking." Kate removed her hands, but Chase grabbed one of Kate's hands and pulled her so she was in front of him. "What are you doing?" Kate asked as Robert's hands moved up over her hips to her waist.

"I'm trying to figure out what the dress looks like."

Chase's hands on Kate felt wonderful. "I could so jump you right now."

Chase smirked. "Yeah, your brother and father walking in on us right now is just what I need. How about a rain check for later?"

"I guess. I'm going to kiss you."

"Sorry, but these lips are reserved for my wife." Kate smiled. In a matter of minutes, she would be his wife.

"On second thought, I don't want really want to ruin my lipstick." Kate said teasingly. "I'll see you out there. I'll be the one in white walking done the aisle."

"I can't wait to see you. I'll be the one waiting for you."

* * *

Kate rolled over and looked at her husband. She started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked.

"I just realized that it took us twelve years and three months to get married."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Kate said before giggling some more. "Think about it. We got engaged at nineteen when we were crazy in love and young. We broke up. You left and went to work for House. Then I went to work for House and everything happened. I came back to Oz and you followed me. Here we are, three months later."

"Wow, I can't believe it took us that long. Next time, let's not wait because I could not go through all of that again."

"Deal."

Chase's finger ran down Kate's cheek and over her lips before he kissed her. "I love you. I'm not going to let go of you ever again."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He gently pecked Kate's lips, but she automatically deepened the kiss. Kate pulled Chase closer to her and they enjoyed their honeymoon some more.

* * *

**A/N: So technically, this is the end. However, there will be an epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I used a conversation from **_**When Harry Met Sally**_**. It's a great movie if you haven't seen it. I own nothing.**


	12. Epilogue: I’ll Return to You

**Epilogue:** **I'll Return to You**

"Love, for example, is a true emotion, but it is not rational." _Blue like Jazz_, Donald Miller

* * *

_**The city keeps on going…on. Float down the river with my Matty D and Jay. Get off the boat and board a plane to JFK and I haven't slept in a week, but it don't seem to matter to the subway squeakers squeaking at my feet.**_

_**The city keeps on going. We just keep on rolling. The city keeps on going. We just keep on rolling on.**_

House knew who it was the moment he saw the blonde hair. Even though it had been five years, he would still recognize him anywhere. House walked up to the blonde doctor. "Did you finally come back for your job? It's too late. I already gave it to someone else."

Chase smiled. "Nice to see you to House."

"I take you're here for the conference."

Chase nodded his head. "You know there is someone I want you to meet."

"Oh great, more people I have to remember." Chase shook his head as House followed him. He had missed House.

They walked over to a woman who House recognized as Kate and Chase picked up a little girl who had been standing next to Kate. "House, this is my daughter Hannah. Hannah, can you say hi to Dr. House?" The little girl who could not be any older than three years old smiled and buried her head in Chase's neck. "Well, I guess not. She's a little shy today."

"Just today?" House skeptically asked. "She's her father's child. I'd be surprised if she ever talk. Then again, she does look like Kate so she might outgrow it." House looked at Kate she didn't look any different from five years ago.

"Hi House." Kate said.

"So, you did end up marrying this idiot. I always thought you were smarter than that. I guess I was wrong."

Kate softly chuckled, looked at her husband and daughter, before looking back at House. "It must be his charm or something. For some reason, I can't live without him."

"Two love sick puppies. How disgusting?" House looked at Hannah who was peaking out at him. "Your mommy and daddy used to work for me. You can call me Uncle Greg." The little girl smiled at him. "Okay, I need to get away from the cuteness or it's going to make me sick." House said before going to join Wilson at the bar.

Chase looked at Hannah. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"Did you see butterflies?" Hannah nodded her head. "Were there monarch butterflies?"

"Yep and one landed on my hand! Mummy took pictures." Hannah said with a thick Australian accent. Hannah rested her head on Chase's shoulder.

Chase looked at Kate. "Did she take a nap today?" Kate shook her head. "Are you tired little girl?" Hannah nodded her head. "Okay," Chase and Kate started to walk past the multitude of people and towards the stairs.

"How was the conference?" Kate asked.

"Boring, it's nothing new." Chase said. He leaned over and gave Kate a quick kiss. "I would have much rather spent the day with you two."

"Chase! Harker!" Kate and Chase looked at each other before turning around to see who was yelling for them.

"Foreman." Chase said as the neurologist approached them. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Foreman gave Kate a hug and looked at the little girl in Chase's arms. "So, I assume this is your little girl."

"You assume correctly." Chase said.

"Hi Hannah. I'm your Uncle Eric. The last time I saw you, you were a baby." Foreman said. He had kept in touch with Robert and Kate and had gone to visit them shortly after Hannah was born.

Hannah looked at Foreman and smiled. "Hi."

Foreman smiled at the little girl. Hannah had a small and thin build. She had her mother's face but had her father's hair. Foreman shifted his attention to Chase and Kate. "What are your dinner plans for tonight?"

"We hadn't planned that far in advance yet." Kate said.

"Well, why don't we all go out tonight and catch up?" Foreman asked. "What time is good for you two?"

"Six or seven." Chase suggested.

"Six it is then. I'll make reservations at Lucky's." Foreman said.

_**Grand Central Station got a windy coming down. Independence yesterday, ain't no one around. Oh I still recognize her after all these years. She still looks the same. Oh she still looks the same.**_

_**The city keeps on going. We just keep on rolling. The city keeps on going. We just keep on rolling on.**_

Lucky's was an old hangout spot of the former team. It had a nice comfortable atmosphere that was perfect for relaxing. Plus, it was kid friendly.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Whatever you have on tap will be fine." Foreman said.

"I'll have the same." Chase said.

"A sprite for me and a milk for her." Kate said and received a curious look from her husband. "My stomach has been bothering me all day." Kate said.

"Are you okay?" A concerned Chase asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just the humidity." Kate said.

Chase dropped the conversation but he didn't forget it. He turned his attention back to Foreman. "So, how is New York City?"

"I love it. It's different from House but I get my own department and I've been loving the past four years there."

"Wow, four years. It always amazes me how fast time goes by." Kate said as there drinks arrived.

"Are you ready to order here?" The waitress asked.

With their orders placed the three friends began to catch up again. "So, how's parenthood for you two?"

"We enjoy it. Most of the time." Kate said.

"I'm not a fan of tantrums but besides that I love every moment of it." Chase looked at Hannah and smiled at his daughter. "What are you drawing Hannah?"

"Butterflies…" Hannah said and she held up the picture.

"You are quite the artist." Foreman said impressed by the little girl's skills.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the picture. "This is a Monarch and this is a Tiger Swallowtail. That one is a Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Butterfly. Mummy and me saw these at the museum today. Tomorrow we are going to the art museum and then daddy is going to go to the zoo with us after his conference."

Chase nodded his head. "Do you know where we are going the next day?"

"Home." Hannah said before going back to drawing her picture. "Where do you live?"

"In New York City." Foreman said. "Do you know where that is?" Hannah nodded her head.

"Are you married?" Hannah asked.

"No, but there is a woman that I who I might marry."

"So, there is another reason that you are in New York City." Kate said.

Foreman blushed. "Ah…yes. Before you ask, her name is Helen. She's pretty amazing."

"That's great." Chase said.

"Yeah, it is."

_**When we left Brooklyn it was raining so hard. Come up on 8th and the rain it cleared off. We're just people watching on 3rd and St. Mark's. Wendy girl just kissing my face, my face… She was just kissing my face…**_

_**The city keeps on going. We just keep on rolling. The city keeps on going. We just keep on rolling on it just keeps going again, again, and again…The city keeps on going. We just keep on rolling. The city keeps on going. We just keep on rolling on.**_

Kate carried a sleeping Hannah into the hotel lobby while Chase walked besides them. Hannah had fallen asleep in the cab ride back from dinner with Foreman. It had been fun to catch up with Foreman. Kate and Chase were walking through the lobby when they saw Cameron coming down a set of stairs. She saw them and everyone came to stop.

Kate was the first to take a step. "Hi Allison."

"Uh,... Hi Kate."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

"Are you here for the conference?"

"Yeah,"

"Great."

"Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah, this is Hannah. Usually she would say hi." Cameron nodded her head noting the sleeping child.

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you." Kate looked at Chase. "I'll see you upstairs."

"Okay," He said a little confused.

Kate gave him a kiss and then whispered in his ear. "Don't stay up too late." Kate looked at Cameron. "It was nice to see you again."

"Same here." Cameron said.

Chase and Cameron watched Kate as she disappeared and it was right back to awkwardness. "Hi." Chase said.

"Hi."

"Were you going out?"

"No, I was just going to get a drink."

"I'll buy the first round." Chase said taking a step towards the bar.

"Sure." Cameron said.

Chase sat down at the bar. "Bourbon and margarita with salt?"

Cameron nodded her head. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"I tend to remember what people like to drink. Other than that there isn't too much I remember." Chase took a sip of his drink. "You know, I thought I saw your name on the roster for the conference."

"I was there. I saw you."

"Where were you? I didn't see you."

"I was sitting a couple of rows behind you."

"Oh…"

"So you and Kate finally got married."

"Yeah, it's great."

"How old is Hannah?"

"Three."

"Wow."

There it was again, an awkward silence. "So, what about you? Are you married? do you have kids?"

"No. I was close to getting married but it didn't happen…"

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It wasn't meant to be."

It was awkward again. Chase thought he might as well ask the question that they had been avoiding. "So, Foreman and you both left House."

Cameron looked at her drink and avoided looking at Chase. "After you left, it was never the same. Foreman left first and then me. He went to New York City and I went to Boston… That kiss tore everything apart."

"Allison. It wasn't your fault. It would have happened eventually. House couldn't have kept us as a team a team forever."

"I should go." Cameron said standing up. She took out her wallet but Chase shook his head.

"It's my treat. It was nice to see you. I wish you best."

"Same here." Cameron said before disappearing.

Chase sat at the bar and drank the rest of drink. Then he went upstairs. Hannah was in bed and Kate was asleep. He strip down to his boxers and t-shirt and climbed into bed. Then he wrapped and arm around Kate pulling her tightly against him.

_**Just when I was sick and down. There was a shaking on the ground. We were hiding from the rain we were riding on the train. Just when I was sinking down… There was a shaking on the ground. We were hiding from the rain we were riding on the train.**_

The trip home was longer than before, if that was possible. I might have had to do something with the fact that Chase and Kate hadn't really talked since he had had a drink with Cameron.

Chase pulled up to their house in Melbourne. It was late and raining hard. "Do we need anything out of the car tonight?" Chase asked.

"No." Kate said. She looked at Hannah who was asleep in her car seat. "I'll grab her."

"Okay," Chase said.

Kate changed Hannah into pajamas before tucking her into bed. She gave Hannah a kiss goodnight before turning out the lights. Kate made it back to her and Robert's bedroom. She stood in the doorway of their bathroom watching him change before getting her own clothes. She quickly changed before brushing her teeth.

"How was your conversation with Cameron?" Kate asked before climbing into bed next to Chase.

"It was okay." Kate nodded her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"You are lying." Chase turned Kate over so that she was on her back. He propped himself up on his elbow. "Nothing happened."

"I know."

"So why the long face?"

"Was it good to be back?"

"You are avoiding the question."

"Answer mine first."

"Okay. Honestly, it was weird. We used to be close but now…It was nice to see them, but my home and life is here with you." Kate leaned up and kissed her husband passionately. "You know you keep sending me mixed messages, right?"

"Sorry about that." Kate said before kissing him again and shifting their bodies so that she was sitting on top of him.

Instinctively, Robert ran his hands up and down Kate's exposed thighs. " Are you going to tell me what's going on yet?"

"I am pregnant."

His face lit up and he sat up. "When did you find out?"

"I had my suspicions before we left. I took a test the day we got to New Jersey."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to be home when I told you."

"So, that is why you've been acting distant the last couple of days." Kate nodded her head. Robert clutched her tightly as she lay on top of him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kate said with a smile on her face.

They later welcomed a little boy named after his father. They all lived happily after.

_**She was dancing on the midway. Just kissing my face…She was dancing on the midway. Just kissing my face… Dancing on the midway…Just kissing my face… Dancing on the midway... Just waving goodbye…**_

_El Fin_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, that is it. As you can tell this chapter is a bit different in that song lyrics separate the scenes. I'm not sure how many people are actually reading this but to those who are: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. _The City_ is by Joe Purdy belongs to him. **


End file.
